Of Fairytales
by Inverse-chan
Summary: Hunter X Hunter Drabbles. Mostly Kuroro X Kurapika. Look inside for indivudual story pairings and ratings. Drabble 41: "He was afraid to look, because he knew the eye sockets would be empty. He was too much of a coward to check."
1. Class

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Class  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Slight Kuroro X Kurapika  
**Word Count: **586  
**Warning/s: **You should be done with the York Shin Arc before reading this. But really, if you know who Kuroro is already, then it should be ok.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

Kuroro Lucifer was not what one could call an uneducated man. In fact, to do so would probably cost the offender their life, as they would quickly change all of their previous beliefs concerning thieves. 

Thieves were supposed to be dirty, crass, overconfident in their abilities, and careless when dealing with their lives.

Kuroro Lucifer did not like sticking to stereotypes. He was far too intelligent to put any stock into them, after all.

Many have died thinking that perhaps they shouldn't have believed in them either. There was, after all, a grand difference between a thief and a _master _thief. One valued money, and the other valued actual _value_. It is, in short, comparing a beer and a glass of vintage wine… there was just that much difference in class.

Kuroro Lucifer definitely had enough class to recognize grace and talent when it so bluntly hit him in the face.

Literally.

The Kurata, however, did not seem to be able to recognize class in return, even while heatedly pummeling it into the glass and plastic of a car window. While Kuroro couldn't say he appreciated the Kurata's obvious lack of sight in such a department, he was willing to forgive him, simply because the Kurata was just so _cute_ – even if he was currently trying his best to _kill_ Kuroro while inflicting the maximum amount of pain possible.

Kuroro decided then and there – after the Kurata's fist hit him for what must have been at_ least_ the tenth time – that if he should walk away from this incident alive, he would not kill the Kurata. Because, despite all of the Kurata's fury and animosity towards him and the Ryodan, the kid just had too much value to be thrown away like the rest who opposed him. Or maybe it was _because_ of the fury and animosity that shone so brightly in the Kurata's eyes that Kuroro wanted to keep him alive for a little longer.

Life promised to be exciting as long as the Kurata was still after his blood.

The Kurata asks him another question – one that Kuroro barely hears – and he smiles in return. Because despite of the fact that Kuroro was definitely not in the best position, the Kurata was too _adorable_ to be taken seriously.

Even when said Kurata is brandishing a very, _very_ sharp pointy thing at him.

Later, when Kuroro finds himself Nen-less, and stranded in the middle of the desert, he reminds himself firmly of his vow not to kill the Kurata. A few days after that, he finds himself quite a bit less angry, and more awed at just _how much_ talent the Kurata possessed.

Months later, and Kuroro's finally ridded himself of the silly Judgment Chain. And lost 30 million Zennies to the greedy, money-grubbing Nen-user that got rid of it. But really, he wasn't in any position to complain, especially seeing as how that greedy, money-grubbing Nen-user's Nen ability is now in the latest page of Kuroro's newly revived book.

And finally, in full possession of all of his stolen abilities once again, Kuroro sits down and broods on how to carry out his latest mission.

After all, he isn't a brute, and missions were delicate things – they had to be subtle and tasteful and classy… especially when someone of equal class is involved.

Kuroro had a feeling that trapping Kurapika into becoming one of the Spiders wasn't going to be an easy task.

But he was going to enjoy every moment of the hunt.


	2. Dream

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Dream  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kuroro X Kurapika  
**Word Count: **546  
**Warning/s: **You should be done with the York Shin Arc before reading this. But really, if you know who Kuroro is already, then it should be ok.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

Sometimes, he woke up screaming. 

His eyes would be tinged red – the color of freshly spilt blood. He would be filled with an overwhelming hatred – hatred for the man that was responsible for it all. His dreams were filled with a face, _his_ face, the familiar, mockingly smiling visage of the man that had ruined his life.

Just for money. Kuroro Lucifer had massacred a race just for something as trivial as money. And doubtless, he would do so again. And that was something that Kurapika could not forgive. In his mind, there was no doubt that he hated Kuroro Lucifer.

The dreams never stopped – the hate never subsided. And the frustration only grew. It seemed that no matter how hard the Kurata strained his Nen, and willed his chains, they would not reach and pierce the man who only smiled in his dreams. Finally, Kurapika gave up on trying to kill the illusionary man – what purpose was there in attacking something that did not actually exist?

So in his dreams, Kurapika sat and glared with ruby-eyes at the murderer in front of him.

Perhaps it shouldn't have surprised his as much as it did when dream-Kuroro stood up and walked towards him. Perhaps he shouldn't have been as surprised as much as he was when Kuroro reached out and _touched_ him.

Perhaps he shouldn't have tried to lash out at Kuroro with his chains when the man did actually come into contact with him – he could have prevented the sinking feeling that pervaded his chest when he realized that his chains _weren't there_.

Powerless didn't even begin to describe what Kurapika felt as Kuroro patted him lightly on the cheek, smiling as always.

When he woke up that morning, the first thing he did was head for a library, fully intending to research the forms of Nen dream-manipulation.

Hours later, and stacks upon stacks of books later, Kurapika had fallen asleep right at the desk, exhausted and disappointed with his lack of progress.

The dream that night was one of Kuroro, still with that haunting smile and a knowing glint in his eye. This time, when Kuroro touched him lightly on the cheek, Kurapika did nothing – only watched. And stretching his abilities as far as he could in the restrictive dreamscape, Kurapika felt.

A small hum of Nen was beneath the murder's fingertips, and Kurapika knew that it wasn't just a simple dream after all.

The third dream in which Kuroro touched him, Kurapika reached out and touched Kuroro as well. If a punch could be considered a touch. And Kuroro had simply brushed it off, if it didn't hurt him at all, smiling. It wouldn't have been surprising if Kuroro wasn't fazed by it – seeing as how he was only a part of a dream after all.

When dream Kuroro reached forward and _kissed_ him, Kurapika had awoken with a jolt. And then, he proceeded to drink _gallons_ of coffee – _anything_ to keep him awake and away from the evil, _evil_ dreams. Sadly, it only worked for about 37 hours before the Kurata had literally passed out from lack of sleep.

And Kuroro, with a definite smirk, had kissed him again.

When he woke up, the first thing Kurapika did was find a psychiatrist.


	3. Of Fairytales

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Of Fairytales  
**Rating: **R for language  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kuroro X Kurapika, one sided Leorio X Kurapika  
**Word Count: **630  
**Warning/s: **You should be done with the York Shin Arc before reading this. But really, if you know who Kuroro is already, then it should be ok.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

Obviously, someone had messed up the script. 

Because the prince was supposed to fight his way through the thorns and rescue the damned princess waiting peacefully at the top, with the damsel waiting to be awakened with a kiss. He was supposed to persevere bravely in the face of adversity, he was supposed to be focused completely on his goal, he was supposed to have no one in his heart but the princess waiting in the tower. He was supposed to be a perfect hero, shining brilliantly gold.

He was not, under any circumstances, to fall in love with the evil witch along the way.

But somehow, while fighting through the thorns, the hero seemed to have lost his way and forgotten his goal. Which, Leorio thought, was absolute bull.

The hero was not, under any circumstances, to fall in love with the one he had been fighting all along. Especially when the person was someone that he absolutely _hated_.

Kurapika seemed to have gotten the revised, and very much screwed up, version of the script. One that Leorio, mind you, had not been mailed a copy of.

Ok, so maybe Leorio wasn't exactly the perfect model of Princess Aurora, but who wanted to bother with the details? And maybe there wasn't a real tower, but he was locked in a room with too many medical books anyways, so wasn't that an acceptable substitute? And those bratty fairy godmothers really seemed to have screwed up their relatively _simple_ jobs of gently steering Kurapika in the right direction. In fact, Leorio had started doubting that Gon and Killua had even gotten the script when Kurapika showed up at his door.

With Kuroro Lucifer standing right behind him.

Leorio supposed that he should be glad that Kurapika even remembered about the princess locked in her (uh… his?) metaphorical tower, but at the time he was feeling a little too shocked and a lot too bitter to consider that little detail.

He could have sworn that Kuroro was smirking.

After a few seconds, Leorio decided that bitch slapping Kuroro was not a very _princessly_ thing to do, although he wouldn't have enjoyed anything more. And for gods sakes, Kurapika was _still_ standing there, with his wide and innocent doe eyes, begging Leorio to understand, and 'wouldn't he _please_ come to the wedding in a few months?'

Leorio's doubt had been removed. Kuroro was _definitely_ smirking.

It was relatively easy to nod at all of the appropriate places, and to pretend that he was even remotely paying attention to what the former hero had been saying. Kurapika had looked relieved after coming to the understanding that Leorio was fine with it, although in reality, Leorio was really, _really_ not. The blonde had given him a brilliant smile, one that made Leorio's knees weak even when he could _clearly_ see Kurapika's new… _acquaintance_ standing behind the diminutive blonde.

Kurapika had given him a wedding invitation, and made him promise to go.

As soon as Leorio had returned to the relative safety of his living room, he had gotten a lighter and burnt the thing to ashes. It had white _lace_ on it, for heaven's sakes.

A few days later, Leorio found himself caving in and calling Gon to beg the information off the kid. He justified his actions by reasoning that, as the princess, he should have enough pride to face the prince and the witch without flinching.

Yeah. Right.

The morning of the wedding, Leorio had gotten himself out and thoroughly drunk. He figured that if he was going to crash the wedding of the century, then he should at least have something to blame it on.

Maybe then the Ryodan boss wouldn't decapitate him. But maybe that was too much to hope for.


	4. Only in Secret

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Only in Secret  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kuroro X Kurapika, one-sided Leorio X Kurapika  
**Word Count: **643  
**Warning/s: **You should be done with the York Shin Arc before reading this. But really, if you know who Kuroro is already, then it should be ok. Poor, poor Leorio. He always seems to get the short end of the stick in my fics…  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

The first time Leorio had kissed him was when Leorio had been drunk. 

That way, there was a reasonable excuse to give to the Kurata after the actual incident. Kurapika had been angry _despite_ the excuse, but at least Leorio hadn't died from Kurapika's fury.

He remembered pleading temporary insanity, and alcohol impairment. Being the bargainer that he was, he had eventually gotten off with only a very heated glare, and the silent treatment for a couple of days.

Nothing he couldn't handle.

But what he _hadn't_ told the Kurata was that he had not actually been _that_ drunk. Certainly not drunk enough to act like a fool, which is why (thankfully) he hadn't kissed Gon or Killua instead. When he acted, he was in full possession of his senses, although he was feeling a little less inhibited at the time.

When he leaned forward, brushed Kurapika's bangs a little to the side, and kissed him, he was fully aware of what was happening. He hadn't even had much of a hangover the next morning, something that the normally vigilant Kurata seemed to miss.

Secretly, Leorio _hoped_ that Kurapika noticed the lack of a hangover, because in some far-fetched twisted way, it meant that Kurapika was actually _allowing_ Leorio to kiss him.

The second time Leorio had kissed him was when the Kurata was peacefully asleep.

It was a camping trip, in some remote part of the world. Gon had been searching for another clue that would lead him to Jin and, naturally, Killua followed. Somehow in between Gon finding out about the clue, and actually traveling to the furthest point from civilized society, Kurapika and Leorio had been roped into going along.

Leorio had agreed to have the first watch when they had finally decided to settle down for the night, making camp. Gon and Killua had immediately fallen asleep, and Kurapika had soon after.

And despite feeling like some old pervert, Leorio had watched the Kurata sleep, finally giving him a light peck on the lips. For a second, Kurapika seemed to stir, but fell back into the depths of sleep. Leorio wasn't sure if that was what he wanted: although he certainly didn't want Kurapika to catch him molesting him in his _sleep_, Leorio did want Kurapika to know how he really felt.

They had continued trekking through miles of uncharted terrain, with Kurapika none the wiser about Leorio's actions.

The third, and last, time Leorio kissed the Kurata was at Kurapika's wedding.

It wasn't a formal event; it was just a gathering of scattered people. Leorio heard himself telling Kurapika how happy he was for him and Kuroro, and Leorio felt himself smiling as he said the words.

He had hoped that Kurapika would be able to tell how torn he really was on the inside, but apparently he had been too good of an actor for the Kurata.

He honestly thought he deserved an Oscar at that point.

He remembered the last kiss, one pressed on the back of the Kurata's hand. Kurapika had looked slightly annoyed at this action, and told Leorio to stop treating him like a girl. Leorio had only smiled silently, and handed him off to a waiting Kuroro.

For a moment, he had actually considered confessing.

But it was Kurapika's _wedding_, and he really had no right to ruin it. It was true that he loved the Kurata more than anyone else in the world, but it was mostly this love that helped him hold his silence.

He had wished for Kurapika's happiness, and he had known Kurapika wouldn't be happy upon knowing how Leorio really felt. It would have simply been too greedy to confess.

So Leorio smiled and smiled some more, and then, had gotten smashingly drunk.

He could only thank that, at least, he had three kisses to hold close.


	5. Eulogy

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Eulogy  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Pakunoda, and one-sided Paku/Kuro  
**Word Count: **229  
**Warning/s: **You should be done with the York Shin Arc before reading this. And excuse my spelling on the names, if they are incorrect. I'm too lazy to look them up, and there are at least 3 variations on them anyways.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

Pakunoda was not remembered. 

When Uboguin was killed, there had been silent anger and a burning fury that demanded retribution. Kuroro had held a symphony of death, a massacre, in his honor. Nobunaga still swore vengeance on the Kurata.

The last time Pakunoda saw Kuroro, he hadn't even spared her a glance. The utter coldness with which he breezed pass her convinced her more than anything that the path she would take would be the right one.

She felt no regret as she shot her Nen bullets and blessed the remaining Spiders with her memories. As they learned of Kurapika, the Kurata's chain plunged deep within her heart.

Pakunoda remembered Kuroro, and died from a broken heart in more ways than one.

Of course, the members of the Ryodan felt her loss. Her abilities had been unmatched after all. She had been second in command, and with both her and Kuroro gone, there was a void for authority.

Depressingly, the one who _felt_ Pakunoda's death the most was Kurapika, as he felt the tug on his Nen when his chain ripped into her heart. In the end, he would torture himself with the thought of another death on his hands, but ultimately that was all she was. Just another death.

Ubo had been honored with a massacre, and Pakunoda had been forgotten.

Once dead, a broken heart cannot heal.

* * *

AN: I am now taking requests for drabbles. Just review with the characters you want in the drabble, and a theme, plot, topic, or random object. 


	6. Requiem

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Requiem  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Senritsu, and her unnamed friend  
**Word Count: **566  
**Warning/s: **You should know about Senritsu's past, or this will make no sense whatsoever. Major angst factor. Creepy too.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

_Once upon a time, the devil wrote a song…_

G flat, C, A, D sharp…

Her finger slipped.

Senritsu sighed, and the young man sitting by her smiled. "You're getting better," he encouraged, and she couldn't help but feel her spirits rise a bit.

"I'll never be as good as you," Senritsu openly professed, looking up at him with devotion shining in her eyes.

He shook his head lightly, smiling still. "You'll catch up to me in no time."

And she caressed the ivory keys again.

G flat, C, A, D flat, B…

She threw her hands up in frustration. "It's no use. I guess this song just isn't suited for me."

He laughed, his voice more melodious than any song she could ever hope to play. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Senritsu. You've never practiced this before, after all."

But she had no _interest_ in music; he was the only reason that she had attempted the piano in the first place. She had heard him play once, and had immediately fallen in love with the way the music, simple dots on lined paper, _flowed_ from his fingers.

Falling in love with him was, logically, the step immediately following.

Somehow, he had fallen in love with her as well. And they were young, and beautiful, and talented, and wished for nothing more in the world.

… _and left it for a human to find…_

The afternoon sun glinted off her long, luxurious hair, and she pouted, pleading. "Won't you play something instead? You know how I love it when you play the piano."

G flat, C, A, D flat, C… and he played it the first time through, without a single mistake. And Senritsu decided that she didn't dislike the song at all… not when he was the one playing it at any rate.

And he waltzed through sonatas, concertos, arias, playing everything he knew. Finally he halted, unsure of which song to follow with.

And he smiled again.

"Senritsu, do you want to hear a new song?" he asked, rummaging through the case he carried with him everywhere. "Mr. Fulerci lent it to me yesterday."

"Mr. Fulerci?" Senritsu asked. "He teaches calculus, not music. Why would he have sheet music?"

He shrugged, and she supposed it wasn't important anyways.

"I've never practiced it before, but I read it through, and it seems like it would be beautiful," he explained, setting it in front of him, as if it were made of gold. "Would you like to hear it?"

She knew the answer before she had even processed the question. She could never turn down listening to him perform.

"Of course."

… _and once the human found it…_

A flat, and she could not remember her name, his name, any name, and there was a scream that couldn't have possibly been her own or his, and the shrill inhuman shriek continued and continued until she felt her ears _pulse_ and she knew her head would explode if something didn't happen soon, if it just didn't _end – _

When she next awoke, she could recognize neither her body in the mirror, nor the body in the morgue that others said was _him_.

When she finally worked up the strength to go to school, she found out that there was no sheet of music found on the piano, and that Mr. Fulerci had never existed.

… _they would never laugh again_

_

* * *

_

AN: I am now taking drabble requests. Leave a reveiw with the characters you want in the drabble, and the prompt or what you want the drabble to be about.


	7. Earring

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Earring  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika, Kuroro, Machi, Leorio  
**Word Count: **688  
**Warning/s: **You should know about Kurapika's village, and you should be done with the York Shin Arc.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

A young Kurapika trudged down a well worn, dirt packed road, a bundle swinging over his left shoulder. He was tired of listening to the clan head's scathing words; he was only eight, and did they really expect him to be as responsible as an adult? 

Quite simply, he was tired of the restricting hold of his clan.

He walked slowly, dragging his feet, and kicking up clouds of dust as he went. Earlier that morning, he had packed his supplies, which consisted of lunch and a flashlight, and set out for the unknown and what he simply _knew_ would be a better place.

A shadow fell over him, and he looked up into the dark eyes of a young man. Kurapika blinked uncertainly: he did not recognize the man, and he knew everyone in the village. _Did they send him to bring me back?_ he wondered. _No,_ he realized after a second, _his eyes and hair are too dark for him to be a Kurata_.

The stranger crouched down so they were at eye level and smiled.

"Hello," the man said, "what is your name?"

"Kurapika. Are you lost, mister?"

The man laughed. "I hope not," he said, looking into Kurapika's eyes as if searching for something. "And aren't you a little young to be traveling all by yourself?"

Kurapika did not think for a moment of lying to the man. "I'm running away."

The man did not seem shocked in the least, but only nodded knowingly. "I see."

Kurapika fidgeted uneasily. What if someone in the village noticed his disappearance, and sent someone to bring him back? He really shouldn't stay still for too long.

"Say," the man's voice broke into his thoughts, "you wouldn't happen to be Kurata, would you?"

Kurapika nodded, looking over his shoulder nervously.

"Could you tell me where the village is? I'm looking for a friend."

_Ah_, Kurapika thought, _he must be one of those negotiators the Elder is always talking about._

"Just travel down this road, mister. You can't miss it."

"Thank you," the stranger smiled, and rummaged through his bag. "I'll give you a present for your help," he said, holding something that glittered in his hand.

Kurapika held out his hands, and an earring was dropped into them. He was confused, only _girls_ wore earrings, but thanked the stranger anyways. Looking over his shoulder again, he quickly excused himself, and trudged on.

Once Kurapika was out of sight, a woman joined the man looking for the Kurata village, as quiet as the wind.

"Should we let him go?" Machi asked.

Kuroro nodded. "Yes. He's helped us enough."

Mid-afternoon, after Kurapika had finished the sandwich he had packed for lunch, he realized that he should go back to the village for supplies, and that running away just wasn't possible without better planning. He would just try again tomorrow.

When he reached the entrance of the village, the sun was low in the sky, and it stained everything crimson. In the summer heat, the Kurata tribe had already started to rot away. Corpses with empty eye sockets stared up at him, faces contorted in unspeakable horror.

Earlier that morning, Kurapika had sold away his tribe to a smiling stranger for an earring.

* * *

"Kurapika," Leorio said, drawing his attention away from the book in his lap, "you're wearing an _earring_." 

"Yes," Kurapika replied, voice communicating clearly that Leorio was an idiot for stating the obvious in a way that made him seem observant.

"But… but you're a _boy_."

"Yes," Kurapika repeated, in much the same tone.

There was a pause.

"Where did you get it?"

Kurapika's eyes glazed over, as he thought. It had been his village… sometime before the massacre. Someone had given it to him… his mother?

"I don't remember."

* * *

"I never imagined that the chain user would be a girl," Kuroro stated, hoping to provoke Kurapika into making a mistake. 

"I never said," Kurapika hissed, "that I was a girl." And the wig was discarded.

The single earring swung slightly with the motion, and Kuroro could see the glint of red beneath the Kurata's contacts.

And Kuroro remembered.

* * *

AN: I am now taking drabble requests. Leave a reveiw with the characters you want in the drabble, and the prompt. 


	8. Morning Routine

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Morning Routine  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika, Leorio, can be considered Kurapika + Leorio, but I didn't write it as such.  
**Word Count: **486  
**Warning/s: **CRACK. After the last three angsty drabbles, I just couldn't stand it anymore…  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication:** Sazume, my first (and only) reviewer. Over 500 hits, and only one review? Man, you guys are frigid… and no requests? I'm really running out of ideas...

* * *

Kurapika frowned into the mirror, as if it were capable of lying. 

Finally, after losing horribly in the resulting staring match, Kurapika sighed, resigned. He always knew that it would happen _someday_; he had just hoped that it wouldn't be this soon. He could only imagine the future inconvenience it would cause.

A horrible thought flitted through his mind. Oh dear gods… what if he turned out like _Leorio_? He couldn't even bear to _think_ about the looks he would attract… him with his delicate facial features, and… _and_…

He stopped that train of thought before he started to hyperventilate.

He stepped out of the bathroom, and frowned at Leorio, who was still lounging on the hotel bed. Gon and Killua were asleep, one half on the couch, and the other sprawled over the floor. The four of them had only arrived the day before, at Gon's insistence, for a long delayed reunion.

Frown still in place, Kurapika reached into his bag, and pulled out a book. He had only gotten halfway through the first page when Leorio, as always, decided that Kurapika read too much for his own good.

"What're you reading?" Leorio asked, obviously not interested in the slightest.

"A novel."

"Is it good?"

Kurapika glanced up at him. "It's decent."

There was a moment of silence that permitted the Kurata to finish the page before Leorio spoke up again. "What's bugging you?"

Kurapika's frown intensified. "I don't know what you mean."

"You're glaring holes into the page, if you haven't realized. What did the poor book ever do to you?"

Sighing, Kurapika put down the book, and walked over to Leorio's side. A second later, he had plopped down beside the older man.

"So?" the man prompted when it became apparent that the Kurata was not going to be forthcoming with his feelings.

Kurapika shifted, and leaned in closely to the man. Slowly, he raised his hand, and pointed at his chin.

Leorio blinked.

Kurapika still jabbed insistently at his chin, until Leorio looked down and _squinted_.

On it was a tiny golden hair, invisible unless one purposely sought it.

Leorio's eyes grew wide as saucers as he began to stutter incomprehensibly. Kurapika just continued to glare wordlessly at him until Leorio managed to choke out a single, very understated sentence.

"You… you… you're not a _GIRL?_"

The resulting violence inflicted on Leorio may not be mentioned here, lest it raise the rating from G to R. Let it suffice to say it took both Gon _and_ Killua to pry Kurapika's hands off Leorio's neck, and when they had finally succeeded, half of the hotel had filed complaints against them for disruptive behavior.

Kurapika came out of the experience with the newfound knowledge that, yes, Leorio _was_ as stupid as he looked, and Leorio came out of the experience with the newfound knowledge that an angry Kurata was not above breaking the law.

* * *

AN: Ok... I'm still taking requests. Anyone? 


	9. Pain Tolerance

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Pain Tolerance  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Gon, Killua  
**Word Count: **202  
**Warning/s: **CRACK. Utter cuteness.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication:** My second reviewer, koneko bombay. You are a GODDESS.

* * *

"Ouch! Killua…" Gon whined, in the way that only he can make cute. "It hurts!" 

Killua growled impatiently. "For heavens sakes! Gon! Stay _still_."

Gon either did not hear Killua, or decided to ignore him. Tears rolled down his face, as he jumped wildly, clutching at one side of his face.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Killua tried to restrain the other boy. Gon had been able to stand being clobbered by Hanzo, and brutalized by Kanaria, but _this_? This had the other boy in _tears_?

Finally at the end of his patience, Killua smacked Gon on the back of his head, which caused Gon to go numb for a second. Not wasting any time, Killua snatched Gon's hands away from his face, pried his eye open, and _blew_.

A long dark eyelash freed itself and fluttered onto Gon's cheek, no longing causing the smaller boy unspeakable agony.

Once Gon got over the momentary paralysis, he blinked at Killua and sniffed. After a moment in which Killua sulked, Gon apparently deemed himself well enough to talk again.

"Ne, Killua?"

Killua looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Hmm?"

"Thank you."

The silver haired boy sighed in exasperation. "No problem."

* * *

AN: Still taking requests. So _please_ leave some. 


	10. Promise

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Promise  
**Rating: **R  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kuroro, Kurapika, and Kurapika's family  
**Word Count: **574  
**Warning/s: **Angst; Creepy. Evil! Kuroro  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication:** Kari Ishikawa, my third reviewer. Working on your drabble soon! Should show up after... a couple more, I think.

* * *

Kuroro smiled as the woman's chest exploded in a fountain of red, her mouth uttering a silent scream. Her eyes matched the crimson color that stained the wood floor beneath her corpse. 

A man lay not far from where the woman's body had landed, his eyes glowing red as well. His face was contorted, equally with pain and with anger. He did not look at the fallen form of his wife: his scarlet eyes seeking only the empty black void of Kuroro.

"Why?" the man gasped, with a sick gurgling sound. Kuroro almost started in surprise; he had thought that with the amount of blood rushing into his throat, the man would be rendered speechless.

"For money," Kuroro replied simply, voice holding no apology. Seconds later, the man on the floor was overcome with his injuries, and he joined his wife in the darkness of death.

There was no emotion in Kuroro's heart as he turned from the pair. He felt no thrill at killing them; they were much too weak to be any real match for him, after all. They were simple farmers, powerless against his Nen. However, there was no grief either. This was simply work to him, nothing else.

He looked underneath the kitchen table, where a young boy crouched.

Kurapika did not look at where his parents lay; his attention was only on the man that was currently walking towards him. He was old enough to understand death; he was old enough to understand that this man, this horrible man that was gliding towards him, _was_ death. Kurapika did not flinch as the man leaned down, and looked into his eyes.

"Why?" Kurapika asked, in a voice far steadier than it had any right to be.

The man did not answer the question again; Kuroro knew that the young boy hiding under the table had heard his answer the first time when his father had asked it. Instead, he was filled with a certain curiosity: why did the boy not flinch in front of his parents' murderer?

"Do you hate me?" Kuroro heard himself ask.

Kurapika nodded, his eyes trained on Kuroro's the whole time.

"Do you want to kill me?"

Kurapika did not move; did not dare to answer. To say yes would mean his death; to say no would be to tell a transparent lie.

"What is your name?" Kurapika asked, face unnaturally still.

The man looked shocked for a moment, and then only amused. "Kuroro Lucifer."

Kurapika blinked slowly, and for a moment his eyes were a brighter hue than that of his parents' combined. "Yes. I want to kill you."

Kuroro had the gall to chuckle, and raised his hand, ready to strike. "What's your name, kid?"

Kurapika did not look away from Kuroro's eyes, to his raised hand. He did not back up more under the table, as his instincts screamed at him to. He held his gaze steady, and answered in an empty voice that was not quite his own.

"I'll tell you when I kill you," Kurapika said, and it was barely a whisper.

Kuroro held the gaze, and slowly, let his hand drop.

"Is that a promise?" Kuroro asked, curious once again.

At the last Kurata's nod, Kuroro smirked, and stood.

That was the last time for many, many years that Kurapika would see Kuroro, the leader of the Genei Ryodan.

But neither of them forgot the promise that they had made.

* * *

AN: Still taking requests. 


	11. Ocean

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Ocean  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kuroro/Kurapika  
**Word Count: **538  
**Warning/s: **Brain rotting FLUFF. But apart from that, nothing you need to shield your eyes from.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication:** To everyone out there reading this. 1000 hits! wOOt!

* * *

The sea breeze tossed his hair back and forth, so that the rhythm almost resembled the smooth waves that came one after another. 

Kurapika took in a deep breath, closing his eyes, and smelled the salt and sand that clung to everything. He heard the quiet roar of the sea, like that of a slumbering beast, and heard the cry of the gulls as they flew effortlessly across the great expanse of the ocean. For a second, Kurapika could not remember anything, did not _want _to remember anything, and simply stood there: eyes closed and using his other senses to _savor_ the ocean.

Of course, Kuroro did not care so much for the young man's peace, since it meant that in a roundabout way, Kurapika was ignoring _him_.

"I never imagined that you loved the ocean so," Kuroro said, breaking Kurapika from his half-dream. "You never spoke of it; have you visited it before?"

Kurapika gave Kuroro a wry smile. "Our tribe lived very far from the coast. The only water we ever saw was either from wells or from the stream. Nothing so big as an ocean."

"Then why the attachment? If you've never been here before I mean."

At this, Kurapika slowly opened his eyes, and slanted a look at the older man. "What makes you think I want to be reminded of the village?"

Kuroro did not miss the negligible amount of bitterness and sarcasm that came with the question. It was a definite improvement, though, to the way Kurapika had been _initially_ when the topic of his tribe had come up. There was a marked amount of hostility that seemed to have dissipated, to be replaced with a sad longing and nostalgia.

A sudden, curiously bitter thought wormed itself into Kuroro's head, and he found himself giving voice to it. "If you don't want to remember the village, then why do you stay with me?"

Blinking, as if the thought had never occurred to him, Kurapika floundered for a moment. "Because," he stated, seemingly content to leave it at that.

But Kuroro was definitely _not_ content with the lack of an answer.

"I mean, I must be the equivalent of a walking _nightmare_ if you want to forget. For what I did. If you're so willing to put the past out of your mind, then you really shouldn't be with me so often. Logically, it would be best for you to be at the furthest point _possible_ from me." Kuroro said, not really registering exactly what he was saying.

Kurapika looked confused, and then sarcasm came back full force. "You almost sound like you _want_ me to leave."

Kuroro sighed. "That's not what I'm trying to say."

A wave crashed on the shore, and the conversation dwindled, Kurapika not really wanting to continue it, and Kuroro unsure of how to do so without sounding either hostile or pathetic.

After a few more minutes, they simultaneously turned around, and made their way towards the little cottage they had rented out for the week. Kurapika, turning the doorknob, suddenly twisted his face to look at Kuroro, so unexpectedly that Kuroro almost took a step back in surprise.

"I stay with you because I love you best."

* * *

AN: Please PLEASE leave me a request so I have something to write about. Randomness is ok, and actually, appreciated. 


	12. Margin of Error

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Margin of Error  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika, Kuroro and the rest of the Ryodan, Senritsu, Leorio, Gon, and Killua.  
**Word Count: **997  
**Warning/s: **Angst. Character deaths.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **Uchiha Naruko. New reviewer. Yay!

**

* * *

**

"I don't think this is a good idea," Senritsu voiced out loud, and silently, Leorio agreed.

The chains around Kurapika's wrist shifted, writhing like a thousand snakes. "I'm open to suggestion," Kurapika stated calmly, giving them both a level look, "but I doubt that there are any alternatives."

"It's risky—" Leorio began, but Kurapika cut his off before he could finish the thought.

"We don't have a choice, Leorio. I'm the only one who has the slightest change of pulling this off. And we can't accept the consequences if we just simply sit here."

Clenching his eyes shut, Leorio took a deep breath. "I _know_ that. There just has to be a way to do that without putting in danger in the process."

"It's my fault, Leorio," Kurapika said, and emotions chased across Leorio's face, "it's the least I can do."

Silence reigned.

"Alright, then," Kurapika continued, "let's proceed."

* * *

There was, of course, a margin of error. 

It was, however, so miniscule that Kurapika believed it to be negligible.

If he were to go through the same scenario three thousand times, he would only miss once. In his mind, there was no doubt that by the end of it all, Kuroro Lucifer would be in his grasp, and Gon and Killua would be freed.

There was no possibility of failure.

The lights blacked out, as planned. Both Gon and Killua attempted escape, creating a distraction _within_ a distraction, as planned. Kurapika swung his chains toward the dark shape of Kuroro Lucifer—

— and missed.

* * *

There was no back-up plan, no second chances. In the brief period, after the lights went out and before the sharp eyes of the Spiders could adjust, Kurapika only had one shot. 

Failure felt oddly empty.

It was in the time frame of less than a blink of an eye that Kurapika felt strong hands circle around his neck, suffocating him like a python. Seconds later, the lights flickered back on, and Kurapika noted dimly that Gon and Killua were nowhere in sight.

Well, it seemed that they had been more successful than Kurapika had planned.

"Che. The brats ran, danchou," the samurai in the ponytail spat.

Kurapika felt a flash of satisfaction upon hearing this, although his previous look had already told him that it was true.

"Who's that?" A tall guy with no eyebrows asked, being the first among them to realize Kurapika's presence, barring the man who held him hostage of course.

All of the Spiders focused their attentions on him, then. As it suddenly dawned upon all of them that _this was the chain-guy_, Kurapika could immediately feel a rise in Nen. The one in the ponytail hissed, reaching towards his sword as he glimpsed the chains that hung from Kurapika's wrist.

"Let me kill her, danchou." Nobunaga spat, glaring at Kurapika.

"She," Pakunoda suddenly broke in, "is not female."

And all of the Spiders then gave Kurapika a _second_ assessment. For a second, the one who held him by his neck seemed to loosen his grip a little in shock, but still it was not enough of a difference for Kurapika to even _consider _escape.

"We will not talk here," and Kurapika instinctively knew that the one who held him was the leader, was Kuroro himself. "Let's go back to the hideout. We'll discuss what to do there."

* * *

When Kurapika found himself in the dusty old warehouse that Kuroro referred to as the 'hideout', he knew that this was a situation that he could not extract himself from. That, however, did not mean that he was under any circumstances to actually make the job easier for the Spiders. 

"Let me kill him," Nobunaga said again, and Kurapika oddly wished that it would be true. He actually preferred that the samurai kill him, considering the opinions.

Feitan chuckled, chilling Kurapika to the bone.

"Not yet, Nobunaga. We need to know more about him first." Kuroro then nodded to Pakunoda, and the woman stepped forward.

Kurapika felt nothing as she read his memories, one by one.

And then she told them everything.

There was a moment of silent deliberation before Kuroro spoke again. "I know the perfect thing to do," and Kurapika could _hear_ the smile, the malicious intent in his voice.

"Pakunoda, erase it all"

* * *

Kurapika awoke, his eyes a calm blue. He looked up into the eyes of a tall, pale man. Blinking slowly, he willed his vision to stop fizzing at the edges, but to no avail. 

The man above him gave him a warm smile.

"Awake already?" he asked, and Kurapika could detect no guile in his voice.

"Yes," Kurapika heard himself mumble; _was that really his voice?_ "Who are you?" Kurapika asked out loud after a second, and remembering nothing.

The man kneeled down, and patted him gently on the forehead. "My name is Kuroro Lucifer," he said simply, and Kurapika knew he was a man that could be trusted.

* * *

On his first mission as a Spider, Kurapika was ordered to kill three people who were viewed as threats to their group. 

He could not understand how the two kids knew his name, or why they were so insistent that he knew them as well. He had never seen them before, after all. Had he of passed them on the street, he wouldn't have given them a second glance.

He could not understand why the older man pleaded with him to regain his senses, when it seemed obvious that he was in possession of all of his senses. He could not understand the almost loving look the older man regarded him with; they were strangers, were they not?

He could feel that all three of them had Nen, but he could not understand why, even as he killed them, they did not raise a single finger in defense of themselves.

He showed no mercy as he killed them in cold-blood.

They didn't matter anyways. He never knew them, after all.

* * *

AN: Still taking requests. 


	13. Resistance

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Resistance  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika, Leorio, and mention of rookie-killer Tompa. Remember him?  
**Word Count: **725  
**Warning/s: **None, really. Spoilers for the Hunters exam.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **Kari Ishikawa, my third reviewer, and the one who requested this drabble. I tried to make this LeoPika, but I just couldn't manage it. I'll try harder next time, promise. Also, to everyone who has reviewed, and read these drabbles. 1300 hits!

* * *

They made their way slowly through the forest, their attention vigilant in case of ambush. Every step was calculated, wary; they did not want to deal with the same trouble as before. 

"Leorio," Kurapika said, barely a whisper, "I think there's a cave over there. We should go in and rest, for a while. We don't know when someone will sneak up on us again."

Leorio nodded, trusting in the Kurata's judgment. It was dark by now, and Leorio's senses were becoming muddled from the lack of sleep. They both checked the cave thoroughly for a third presence, knowing that there was a chance someone had already spotted it as a good place to hide and wait.

"Do we have enough points?" Leorio asked after they had settled down, nodding his head towards the badges Kurapika held in his hand.

"We just need a couple more," Kurapika answered, "and we still have a while before this is all over. Tomorrow we'll set out again; if my calculations are correct, most of the candidates will be too wary to sleep tonight, leaving their energy source depleted by morning. It'll be much easier for us, then."

Glancing at him, Leorio muttered, jokingly, "Ruthless as ever, I see."

"That's the way it goes. And most who enter this contest are fully aware of the difficulty involved; they should be prepared for things such as these." Kurapika said, tone indifferent. Leorio couldn't help but smile; such words fit perfectly with his assessment of the Kurata's personality. Cold and calculating, but fair.

They both rested their eyes for a moment, mulling over their individual thoughts. Surprisingly, it was Kurapika who spoke up again.

"What did you give to Tompa, anyways?" Kurapika asked, curious.

"Huh?" Leorio opened his eyes, and looked at him. "For what?"

"His stomach. When he poisoned himself to trick you into opening your briefcase, I mean. What did you give him as a cure?"

Leorio looked confused for a moment. "Why?"

Kurapika looked into his eyes. "It's very difficult to cure poisoning unless one is certain what the substance used was. If it's not one that directly counters the poison, then it could actually end up causing more harm that it fixes. I recall Tompa telling you that he ate something on the island, and that it ended up being poisonous. I don't believe he actually stated what it was that he ate."

"Some kind of plant," Leorio said, thinking back. "I simply gave him something for the pain, and a few antibiotics to get rid of the poison."

Kurapika seemed speechless for a second. "You gave him _antibiotics_ to combat _poison_!"

Sensing the disbelief in his voice, Leorio answered defensively. "Hey! It worked, didn't it? He was better almost immediately!"

Sighing and shaking his head sadly, Kurapika answered in a much more subdued tone. "Leorio, antibiotics are used to kill bacteria. Poison is a chemical. The fact that Tompa seemed to get better only means that there was probably an initial infection in his body before he consumed the poison, which catalyzed the effect of the toxin. The bacteria made it worse, but the poison was what was actually doing the harm."

Following the Kurata's stream of logic, Leorio cut in. "Well, if I got rid of the bacteria, then the poison shouldn't affect him much, then."

Gritting his teeth, Kurapika fought against rolling his eyes. "Leorio, you only gave him _one dose_ of antibiotics. That means that the bacteria that develop resistance to the antibiotic _won't_ be killed. Which means that not only will Tompa have poison and bacteria in his system tomorrow, but he will have poison and _stronger_ bacteria in his system."

Leorio thought about this for a second, frowning. "What does that mean, exactly?" he asked, unsure of the repercussions.

Kurapika sighed, and closed his eyes. "It means that tomorrow, Tompa is going to have a really, _really_ big headache. If he doesn't die, that is."

"…"

Kurapika slid down onto the floor, from his initial position of sitting against the wall. "Just go to sleep Leorio. It's too late now, and anyways, this is _Tompa_ we're talking about."

"… I just killed a man?"

Kurapika sighed again. "No. Go to sleep."

Leorio still looked blank, but seemed to recover a bit after a moment, with a shake of his head. "… ok, then. Goodnight."

* * *

AN: This is not a very accurate fic (sorry). I'm pretty sure Leorio did give Tompa more than just one dose of medicine, and I'm just assuming that they were antibiotics. And I'm not very sure what caused Tompa's sickness in the first place... so, I took great liberties to write this thing. Oops.


	14. Fashion Sense

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Fashion Sense  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika, Senritsu, hinted at Kurapika/Kuroro  
**Word Count: **258  
**Warning/s: **None.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **Koneko Bombay, for the prompt: buttons.

* * *

Senritsu cast a sly glance at Kurapika, giving him an indecipherable look. 

"What is it?" Kurapika asked, at once concerned and annoyed at her scrutiny of him. "Do I have something on my face?"

She started; she had thought that she was being subtle. "No," she said, quickly reassuring him, "it's nothing like that."

Kurapika turned towards her fully then, a slight frown marring his perfect features. "Then why are you sneaking glances at me like that?"

Senritsu sighed, silently rebuking herself for underestimating the Kurata's skills of observation. "I was just wondering," she began, "why you still wear that. Your tribal clothes, I mean."

Kurapika blinked at her. "Excuse me?"

"Well," she forged on, throwing all consequences to the wind, "you don't exactly need to, anymore."

"And why would I have needed them before?" Kurapika asked, eyes narrowing a fraction.

At this, Senritsu faltered, and stuttered. "W-well, I guess you needed them to remember."

"The village, you mean?"

"Yeah."

Kurapika looked at her, eyes unreadable. "And why wouldn't I need to remember the village now?"

Senritsu looked away, turning a delicate shade of pink. "Because now, you're with Kuroro."

If Kurapika heard her half-mumbled answer, he didn't show it. He only looked a little away, and stayed silent.

Finally, he spoke up again.

"I don't like buttons."

Senritsu blinked several times in rapid succession. "Excuse me?" she managed at last, although she had heard him perfectly.

"I said," Kurapika replied, "that I don't like buttons."

Senritsu slowly nodded. "I see."

And that was the end of that.

* * *

AN: Requests, anyone? 


	15. Worst Way to Die

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Worst Way to Die  
**Rating: **PG. Sorta. Really not even that bad, despite what the title may suggest.  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika/Kuroro  
**Word Count: **385  
**Warning/s: **None. Except FLUFF.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **Dorayaki, my fifth reviewer!

* * *

Restless, Kurapika turned over on the bed. 

After a few moments, in which he tried his best to sleep, he gave up. Sighing, he stared at the ceiling and decided that, if he couldn't sleep, then by all rights, no one else should be able to either.

He felt not the slightest hint of guilt as he turned to Kuroro, and prodded him awake. He decided that Kuroro's adorably cute face upon just waking up was all the worth it.

Kuroro blinked sleepily at the Kurata, more confused then cross. After a moment, in which Kuroro drowsily attempted to work his brain back into alertness, he spoke.

"Can't sleep?"

Kurapika shook his head, only now feeling guilt seep into him. But still only just a little.

Kuroro sighed, and leaned closer to the Kurata, wrapping the younger man in his arms. "What are you thinking about?"

Eyes softening slightly, Kurapika stayed silent, relaxing in Kuroro's warmth, and breathing so evenly that Kuroro thought the Kurata might have drifted off.

"Kuroro?" Kurapika asked, voice small but powerful.

"Yes?"

Shifting slightly, Kurapika positioned himself so that he could look into Kuroro's eyes. "What's the worst way to die?"

Thrown off balance for a while, Kuroro scrambled for words. "That's a decidedly morbid thing to ask," he pointed out after a moment, with a small smile.

"I think," Kurapika said, after hearing Kuroro's non-answer, "that it's the way my clan died."

Kuroro wasn't sure if he should feel guilty or not; he was sure it wasn't the Kurata's intention to make him feel lower than Feitan's morals. "I see."

There was another pause, one with more tension than the previous one, before Kurapika asked another question.

"Kuroro?"

"Yes?" Kuroro asked, not without hesitation.

"What's the best way to die?" Kurapika asked, and Kuroro knew from his eyes that this time, he was really expected to answer.

Stroking the Kurata's hair, Kuroro felt Kurapika relax against him. "I think," Kuroro began, after a second, "that it's the way Pakunoda died."

Kurapika didn't answer Kuroro's statement, only cuddled closer to the older man, seemingly content.

A few minutes later, when Kuroro knew Kurapika was on the edge between a dream and reality, he whispered a quiet "Thank you" into Kurapika's blond hair.

Kurapika didn't answer. He had already fallen asleep.

* * *

AN: Requests? 


	16. Daydreamer

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Daydreamer  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Hisoka  
**Word Count: **158  
**Warning/s: **General Hisoka creepiness.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own.  
**Dedication: **MooN -.o0o.- HiMe, who generously reviewed.

* * *

Hisoka never dreams. 

He thinks that maybe it's because he does so much daydreaming when he's awake. He is forever daydreaming of Gon, and how powerful he will become, and Kuroro, and how powerful he already is.

It gives him the chills.

Hisoka thinks that there would be nothing better than to fight them both at the same time. He really wouldn't mind if Machi and the Kurata boy were thrown in too – if only for aesthetics.

Hisoka shudders with glee at the thought—he could think of nothing more enjoyable than killing them, except perhaps, them killing _him_.

There are so many daydreams that worm themselves into Hisoka's head that he believes they more than make up for the lack of dreams at night. Idly, he thinks his daydreams just as well as steal his night dreams away.

He doesn't really care. With people like Gon and Kuroro around, he very much prefers reality to fancy anyways.

* * *

AN: I love you ALL. Also, requests are always appreciated.


	17. Only Instance

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Only Instance  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Shizuku; can be very mild Shizuku/Pakunoda, if you wish to see it that way.  
**Word Count: **356  
**Warning/s: **Spoilers for the York Shin Arc.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **shadow-wind auror who requested a fic with Shizuku, Pakunoda's death, and a gun.

* * *

It is very possible that, Shizuku thinks, guns are the most useless weapons ever made. 

She cannot help but believe that, while guns are nice and shiny and _flashy_, they serve absolutely no purpose whatsoever. Well, at least they didn't to a person like her.

When you reach a certain level, when guns are simply too _slow_, and bullets too _heavy_ to do any _real_ damage, guns seem to lose the little glamour they have. Because after you aim and pull the trigger, you can't guide the bullet at all. They are not like swords, or knives, which can be continuously guided by the owner's hand – they are simply pieces of metal that cannot be slowed or hastened once the initial decision is made.

Guns are useless, and any member of the Genei Ryodan would agree with her. Especially since none of them are dull enough to actually be hit by one, and even if they were, the bullets would most likely just bounce off.

She was Superman, and so were Kuroro, and Machi, and Feitan, and Franklin. They were all Supermen, and silly things like bullets simply didn't matter to Supermen.

Shizuku doesn't care very much for guns, so she can't say that she's disappointed when Pakunoda doesn't choose her as one of the remaining Spiders who is to be blessed with her memories. Shizuku doesn't think that it's very probable for her to stand still, and stare down the barrel of a gun when she knows that _she can dodge it_, and easily.

Shizuku doesn't like guns, and she didn't care for bullets.

But when Pakunoda silently kneeled over, and died, Shizuku couldn't very much say that she didn't care for Pakunoda.

Shizuku remembered Pakunoda, and her graceful stature, her uncommon honor, and her staunch refusal to give up. Shizuku remembered Pakunoda, and everything Pakunoda had stood for. She remembered Pakunoda, and the sleek, cool confidence with which she commanded, her gun in hand. She remembered Pakunoda, and how much she had sacrificed so that the Ryodan could survive.

She remembered Pakunoda, and found that she didn't really dislike guns that much after all.

* * *

AN: Still taking requests. 


	18. Rose Tinted

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Rose Tinted  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Leorio, Pietero  
**Word Count: **316  
**Warning/s: **It would be nice if you knew who Pietero is, but it's not necessary.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **shadow-wind auror for the prompt: Leorio and his friend and his tiny round glasses.

* * *

Saving money is not a hard thing to do. 

Saving _enough_ money, however, was proving to be impossible.

_It's curable,_ Leorio reminded himself, whenever he got discouraged. _It's curable, and I know I can save enough money for a doctor_.

Secretly, he knew it was probably already too late.

For months, he swindled by day and crammed by night – hoping that at least he would be able to find something helpful, even if he couldn't completely heal Pietero.

Saving money was not hard.

Saving _enough_ money would take too long. Leorio had always know that it would be too late – that _he_ would be too late—to actually make a difference. But that had never stopped him from devoting his whole soul to saving his only true friend.

Conversations between them became shorter—brisker. There just simply wasn't enough time to sit down and properly talk. And try as he might to hide his exhaustion from Pietero, Leorio knew his fatigue was slipping through his make in the form of bitterness.

"Leorio," Pieter had asked him once, "are you happy?"

"Yes," Leorio had answered without thinking.

Pietero had turned towards him slowly, pain in his eyes. "Liar," Pietero accused Leorio, "I can tell by your eyes."

Leorio had simply shrugged, causing Pietero to sigh.

"I want your life to be rose tinted, Leorio," Pietero had said simply. He fell asleep soon after.

He was dead within the week.

Leorio was not shocked. One can't be shocked by something if they are already expecting it. He was only tired, sad, and guilty.

Pietero had always been too good for this world.

Soon afterwards, they brought out his best friend's will. He had left his family his money, and his wife the house.

For Leorio, there was a pair of tiny, round sunglasses.

"Rose tinted," Leorio remembered muttering, "you fool; they aren't even pink."

He wore them anyways.

* * *

AN: Requests? I'm working on the ones I already have, I swear... 


	19. Killua's Tutor

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Killua's Tutor  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Illumi, Killua, Zaoldeyck family...  
**Word Count: **563  
**Warning/s: **A little disturbing, in a very Illumi-like way.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **XiaoFa, CrazyFangirl - Skippy, and Yukitsu for being wonderful, wonderful people and reviewing. Also to everyone out there reading these drabbles – 2500 hits!

* * *

Illumi is not a nice person. 

He has thought about the issue before, detachedly in that way of his; he has thoroughly analyzed the situation and has reached the conclusion that he really doesn't care.

Illumi was not meant to be a nice person. It simply was not his role.

The Zaoldeycks are specialized. It was apparent ever since his birth that Killua was meant to be the heir. It was simply something in his eyes, a certain quality that one is _born_ with, a secret skill that cannot be learned.

Killua was supposed to be the heir, and no one argued with that fact.

But Killua, like all heirs and future leaders with simply too much power and too many constraints, did not like the idea of having his life mapped out for him. Killua did the same as Sylvia did when he was younger, the same as Zeno did before he was given the title of heir.

Killua ran.

And so, it was not Illumi's job to be nice.

Really, it was not anyone's job to be nice. Killua's mother was placed strategically, ever reinforcing the bonds within his mind until he became subconsciously bound to the Zaoldeyck name. Karuto, the sweet younger sister, became the reason that Killua stayed long enough for the basics to be taught to him. Milluki became the one that Killua disrespected, the one that Killua could look to with superiority, so that Killua would get the sense of being better, of _accomplishment_.

Sylvia and Zeno were guides; they were the goals that Killua was never supposed to reach.

And Illumi was Killua's tutor.

It was not Illumi's job to sympathize, to become emotionally attached to Killua. Sylvia and Zeno were much too strong for Killua to ever beat, they were the _goals_, and so it became Illumi's job to teach Killua all there was to being an assassin.

It was Illumi's job to quench any emotion that should rise in Killua, whether it be love, hate, or pity.

It was not an assassin's job to feel, unless it was a feeling of apathy. And Illumi made sure that Killua learned that lesson well.

Therefore, it was Illumi that was most disappointed when a simple child had come along and unraveled all his hard work. But he didn't fret over it for long, because he knew, he _knew_, that he had taught Killua better, and that Killua would remember his lessons eventually.

Illumi knew that despite the leaps and bounds Killua thought he was making away from the Zaoldeycks, that Killua had accomplished nothing that was not anticipated.

Illumi knew that it was only a couple more months, or at most a year, before Killua killed Gon. Because it was simply the way he was raised.

And it had all happened before, the same scenario played over and over throughout thousands of years. It was what happened with Sylvia, with Zeno, with all the heirs of the Zaoldeyck name.

After all, Killua's mother had drilled it into his head, overprotective, helping develop the reflexes that he would carry to his death. His sister had whispered it to him in his sleep, chanting the immortality of their family. Milluki had reminded him constantly that it could be done, easily, with a simply flick of the wrist.

And Illumi was Killua's tutor. And Illumi knew his students best.

* * *

AN: I went into this fic with one idea... and then ended up writing about something entirely different. So here's my apology if it just didn't flow right...

Anyways... requests?


	20. Alice

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Alice  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika, Kuroro, and the rest of the Ryodan  
**Word Count: **552  
**Warning/s: **CRACK. I'm sorry. I had to. I just _had_ to. And Kurapika's in the Ryodan for this fic.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **koneko bombay, for her devotion, and the amazing prompt "Kurapika in Wonderland"

* * *

The mission required, understandably, for them to be undercover. 

This was not a surprising fact, considering that they were the Ryodan, and that the Ryodan pretty much was to be undercover _constantly_, if they were ever to get any work done. Kurapika didn't really mind it all that much; usually all that was required was a pair of dark shades and a cap. The worst it had ever been was when he had to wear a pair of colored contacts, and some out of character baggy clothing.

Unfortunately, the owner of the mansion they were breaking into had some very odd… quirks. A mafia leader, the man had plenty of money, and chose to spend it in very selective ways. The man had a strong appreciation for aesthetically pleasing people, wearing peculiar and varied fashions.

Simply put, the old geezer was a pervert.

Luckily for the Ryodan, it wasn't completely devoid of aesthetically pleasing people. Shizuku, if one were to disregard her flaky persona, looked very striking in a nurse outfit that curved in all the right places. And Machi made a very convincing playboy bunny, if you could work your way around the glare she seemed to be shooting everyone who had stared for a millisecond too long.

Kuroro surveyed them thoughtfully, pleased with how they had turned out. He had personally been expecting much more argument from Machi, and felt relieved that she hadn't threatened to decapitate Nobunaga, like she did the last time such a situation had arisen.

But there was something missing.

"Two's just not enough. The mansion's too big for a two person team to be completely efficient, and it will be difficult for you two to locate the artifact since your skills are not specialized to do so. It would be ideal for another to join you," Kuroro said, and everyone had to agree with his logic. Until they realized what exactly it entailed, of course.

Surprisingly, Nobunaga was the first to catch on.

"I don't make a good girl, danchou," the swordsman quickly said, a sense of panic filling his eyes.

Phinks snorted. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we don't particularly look forward to seeing you in a dress, either."

"And a loincloth is _better_?" Feitan shot back, successfully irking Nobunaga.

It was quickly agreed that Kuroro, Phinks, Nobunaga, and certainly Franklin could not even remotely pull off being female. They then turned towards the remaining three, looking at them in a very indiscreet manner.

Shalnark, seeing the mad glint in their eyes, shook his head immediately. "I have to stay so to maintain communications," he reasoned, "and I have manly arms. See?"

Kuroro nodded at this; it was only too true that no other member of the Ryodan could be truly trusted with something as finicky as technology.

And then there were two.

Feitan's sharp spike in Nen as he raked his deranged stare across all of them convinced them that actually, there had only been one real choice in the beginning.

"Didn't Alice," Nobunaga phrased carefully, "have blonde hair?"

Phinks nodded. "Blue eyes, too."

As the entire Ryodan turned towards him, to give him a slow head to toe appraisal, Kurapika fervently wished that he had never joined them.

The dress, to his chagrin, fit him perfectly.

* * *

AN: Requests are _loved_. So keep them coming. 


	21. Eons

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Eons  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika/Leorio. Well... kinda...  
**Word Count: **582  
**Warning/s: **A bit of angst. And you need to be up to the York Shin Arc.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **Kari Ishikawa, for the request: an argument Leorio/Kurapika because Leorio wants Kurapika to rest because of a cold/flu/whatever and Kurapika resists.

* * *

"I did warn you," Leorio said, matter-of-factly, "that this would happen." 

"Leorio," Kurapika ground out with more than just a hint of annoyance in his voice, "I _knew_ what was going to happen. I didn't need you to warn me."

Smiling a smile, which, Kurapika thought, was entirely inappropriate for the situation at hand, Leorio replied, "And so you decided to do it anyways, against _both_ of our better judgments?"

Kurapika gave him a weak glare. "I don't believe I was given a choice."

"You could," Leorio said in a voice that sounded overly casual even to himself, "always just quit."

The look Kurapika gave him was an answer in itself. "Leorio, I'm _not_ going to quit my job. And even if I wasn't working for the Nostrads, I would still go into the red eyes state. Kuroro's not dead yet, and neither are the remaining Spiders."

"Yes, but you won't do it as often as now," Leorio reasoned, hoping that the Kurata would succumb to logic.

Kurapika only shut his eyes, and burrowed deeper into the pillow. "The Nostrads have connections. This is the only way I can ever possibly find the Spider again, unless they come looking for me."

Leorio knew when he was beat. He knew better to argue with the Kurata, when he was so passionate about a subject. "I still don't like it."

A faint smile ghosted across Kurapika's lips. "I'd be worried if you did."

Sighing, Leorio reached over and ruffled Kurapika's hair. "Well, at least rest _now_, if you won't quit completely. You deserve a vacation."

Kurapika made a noise that sounded faintly affirmative. Leorio watched him, and eventually the Kurata's breathing evened out. He had fallen asleep, leaving Leorio there, always watching.

"I wish you would quit," Leorio whispered to the sleeping boy, "I wish you would just stop... sit for a while... rest for a while...

"I wish you would just stop hating," he continued, recklessly, "the Spider."

There was no response from Kurapika, but Leorio hadn't expected one.

Sighing. Leorio reached over and smoothed out the sheets. Looking at Kurapika's face, he could see the changes that had occurred in such a short time. His cheekbones were sharper; his eyes were a little more sunken, his hair no longer shined as brightly as would a halo.

Kurapika was tired, Leorio knew. Kurapika was so very tired of it all, but he wouldn't stop. He would never stop.

Kurapika was old now, much too old for his youthful body. Kurapika was centuries old, eons old.

His hatred was immortal.

Leorio stood, and walked towards the door. He reached for the knob, and turned it, opening the door. Looking back at the once-angel sleeping on the bed, Leorio felt a weak smile form on his face.

"I love you, you know," Leorio said, this whisper the lightest of them all.

A heartbeat later, and he was gone.

Five heartbeats, and Kurapika opened his eyes, looking ten times more tired than he did before shutting them.

"I know," Kurapika whispered back, but he was not thinking of Leorio. His thoughts were of only Kuroro, and the Spider, and his village, and the massacre. His thoughts had no place for someone like Leorio, someone that could only deter him from the path he had paved out for himself.

"I know," Kurapika said, and he was thinking of Kuroro.

"I'm sorry."

Leorio would never know the answer to his confession.

But, perhaps, it was better that way.

* * *

AN: Well... it was _sorta_ LeoPika... 

I was just informed that Karuto is actually male. It was... shocking... and I think my brain is currently melting...

Regarding these drabbles, I'm sorry but it may take a little time before the next one. Life's kinda hectic, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but for the time being... STOP THE REQUESTS! I love them, and I'll write the ones I already have and I'll ask for them again, but right now I've got to catch up to the ones I already _have_.

I love you all. 3100 hits! W00t!


	22. Lover's Spat

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Lover's Spat  
**Rating: **PG, for language.  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kuroro/Kurapika, rest of the Ryodan  
**Word Count: **650  
**Warning/s: **CRACK.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication:** ice, who wanted to see what happens after a lover's spat. Hope you like it.

* * *

Pakunoda knew that this situation was happening with an absurd regularity when even _Nobunaga_ started catching on to the subtle art of tact. 

The safe house was completely silent. Every Spider seemed intent on making themselves as inconspicuous as possible. There was no underlying stream of pointless chatter; no, Pakunoda doubted that all members were even _breathing. _

In the far corner of the room, Kuroro Lucifer sat, sulking. It was obvious to everyone in the room that somewhere upstairs, the Kurata was doing the same.

Not twenty minutes earlier, there had been a commotion between them. And not your regular run of the mill 'I think _this_ shirt would suit you better' commotion either. In fact, Pakunoda was proud that the two had managed to keep the walls _intact_ this time. The voices had certainly not been hard to pick out, an impressive feat when one considered the usual calm that they both seemed to possess.

Kuroro Lucifer was, nonetheless, sulking. _Sulking_.

"Uh… danchou?" Pakunoda heard Phinks ask, and mentally she both marveled at his bravery and wept for his stupidity.

Kuroro spun his gaze to Phinks, signaling for the man to continue.

Phinks gulped. "Uh… maybe it would be better if you," Phinks looked as if he were on the verge of contemplating seppuku, "well… apologized?" The last word came out with a squeak, but regardless, it seemed to ring throughout the room.

The rest of the Ryodan turned towards him, with expressions ranging from incredulity (Pakunoda) to sadistic glee (Feitan). But it was Kuroro's gaze that caused Phinks to fidget uneasily, and made him feel as if he were being sentenced to death. Which, considering the company he kept, was not all that much of a stretch.

Finally, Kuroro spoke.

"I do not believe that I did anything that warranted such an apology. But despite what I may or may not have done, I do not believe that it is _your_ place to tell me what to do, Phinks."

Phinks only mumbled an apology, and accepted gratefully the fact that he was not breathing in from a new hole in his throat.

* * *

"Kurapika," Shizuku spoke, airily, "you've been reading the same page for the past ten minutes." 

Setting down the book, Kurapika replied irately, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that if you want to read the contents of that page, then perhaps it would be better for you to simple gaze at it instead of glaring," she replied, still clueless.

The Kurata's glare only intensified. Although now, it was no longer directed at the book.

* * *

By the end of the day, even Pakunoda was contemplating following Phinks's (suicidal) example. The tension was at an all time high, and she felt as if though the air had adopted a certain, lead-like quality. 

She couldn't _breathe_.

It seemed that Machi and Franklin were of the same opinion when they finally stood up, their movements almost synchronized. It seemed as if they would approach the (still sulking) Ryodan head, but he froze them both with a glare before they were within fifteen feet of him. Machi wisely headed towards the kitchen instead, and Franklin the bathroom.

They had always had damned good survival skills.

* * *

The second Cold War lasted for approximately three and a half days, when, it seemed both sides reached a truce. 

And resumed the norm, which consisted of gratuitous amounts of sex.

The pair was obviously backon speaking terms (and _other_ terms) again. It seemed as if though they had never had such a rift between them before. They were all 'lovey-dovey', Nobunaga spat, and had started shooting each other the most 'brain-cell deteriorating', Shalnark commented, smiles again.

Pakunoda estimated that they would only last a week before they had another 'lover's spat', as Shizuku coined it.

She supposed that five days was close enough to a week for her prediction to be accurate.

* * *

AN: Uh... guess it wasn't as long as a break as I thought it would be. Oops. Still not taking more requests just yet, though. 

Seppuku is a form of ritual suicide.

And I still love you _all_. 3400 hits!


	23. Sleepover

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Sleepover  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika, Kuroro  
**Word Count: **1260. Woah. Long.  
**Warning/s: **CRACK. OOC Kurapika, but we can blame that on the alcohol (sushi!)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **Freaky Person O.o, for the prompt: Kurapika and Kuroro being drunk while still hating each other and 'spending the night'. Uh… couldn't make Kuroro drunk, or they'd probably have ended up under a bridge or something… had to leave at least _one_ of them sober.

* * *

Kurapika was not drunk. He was _not_. 

Or at least, that's what he kept repeating to himself as he stared at the much too bright pair of streetlights that he was currently standing under.

He certainly didn't _feel_ drunk, he reasoned to himself, and it certainly wasn't _him_ swaying around, why wouldn't the ground _just stay still!_ It meant that, he realized, someone up there was out to get him.

After all, why _else_ would his knees feel like jelly? Perhaps, he realized with a flash of insight, it was the sushi he had had for lunch.

The light above him suddenly turned green, causing him to stare at it in shock. _Wait a second_, his logic trying to get past his alcohol (sushi, he reminded himself firmly. Not alcohol, just the stupid _sushi_) laden brain, _isn't that a… bad thing?_

The cars around him honked loudly, making the ground under him spin crazily.

_Yes. Bad. Very, very bad_.

He somehow made it across the street unscathed. However the sight he met after crossing the street successfully almost made him wish he had been run over instead.

_What are the chances_, he mused, _of meeting your arch-nemesis right after almost being flattened by a taxi while feeling the after-effects of bad sushi?_

He considered his own question, and decided that whatever the chance may be, it was much too high for comfort.

"You, Kurata," Kurapika heard Kuroro speak, "do not look so good."

Kurapika glared at him. Or at least, he _hoped _he glared at him. But somehow, he got the feeling that all that he accomplished was a very, weak and pathetic look. "You, Kuroro Lucifer," he replied (and was that really his voice? It was so much more slurred than he had remembered it being before…), "are not supposed to be randomly standing on a sidewalk."

It had sounded like a good comeback in his head, anyways.

But he'd be damned if the man above him didn't look amused. "Are you drunk?" Kuroro asked, and Kurapika could hear the humor in his voice despite the odd ringing in his ears.

"NO. I AM _NOT _DRUNK," Kurapika said firmly, and for a moment, he was sure his eyes went red for a second. Unfortunately, his arm felt much too heavy for him to conjure the chains he so desperately, a part of his brain screamed at him, wanted to encircle the man in front of him with.

To his surprise, Kuroro merely smiled, and turned around, moving to walk away.

Kurapika blinked, unsure. Was that supposed to happen? Weren't they supposed to… fight or something? _Yes,_ he recalled, _we are definitely supposed to fight or something_…

He caught up to the man quickly, despite his unsteady steps. Kuroro looked down at him, eyes still amused.

"Is there something you wanted?" Kuroro asked, and Kurapika gave him another not-quite glare.

"I'm supposed to kill you or something," Kurapika said, as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world. "I hate you, and I have to kill you," he repeated, because he knew that he would forget it if he didn't say it again.

Kuroro kept walking, and spoke, his tone even, "you're not in the best state to pick a fight, Kurata."

There was something wrong with the logic. There was something wrong with it, and Kurapika knew what it was, after a moment of thought. "Then aren't you supposed to kill me so that I won't hate you and want to kill you?" he asked, the sentence coming out convoluted and yet making perfect sense.

"There would be no point in fighting you when you're not at your best, Kurata," Kuroro replied, tone still infuriatingly nonchalant.

"You calling me weak?" Kurapika asked, words coming out rough and stumbling, "I'm not weak, you know. I'm strong against you, because you're a Spider."

Kuroro smiled. "I do not think you want to be telling me anymore than that."

"I think," Kurapika rambled on, "that you're afraid of me. You're afraid of me killing you and everyone in the Ryodan. I think you're afraid of the Spider dying."

If Kurapika had been slightly more sober, than he would have caught the slight tensing of Kuroro's back muscles at his remark.

The Genei Ryodan head suddenly turned, with Kurapika hot on his heels. "Hey. Don't you want to fight me? _Don't you?_" Kurapika heard himself asking, voice with almost a hint of a whimper.

Before the Kurata had realized it, he was standing with Kuroro in front of a desk. "A room, please," he heard Kuroro ask the receptionist in front.

Kurapika blinked.

Within moments a key was handed to the man in black, and Kurapika found himself following Kuroro into the hallway… into the elevator… into the hotel room…

"Really, I thought the street would be much more fitting for a fight," Kurapika heard himself mumble.

Kuroro merely headed towards the bed, and pulled off the comforter. "We're not here to fight," he said, as if it were completely reasonable for him to suddenly lead Kurapika into a hotel room. "You're here to sleep."

Kurapika did not understand. "Sleep? Why would I need to sleep?"

"Because," Kuroro said, ever the voice of reason, "you're drunk."

"I am _not _drunk," Kurapika protested, "and you are _not_ getting me into that bed."

Kuroro only smiled and fluffed the pillows.

A second later, the man had snuck up on the Kurata, pressing a scented handkerchief to his face. Kurapika thrashed, but his arms seemed too heavy to be of any real use. A heartbeat, and his eyes drooped.

Three heartbeats, and the handkerchief was removed. Kurapika felt himself sagging, and knew he would have fallen onto the floor had a warm pair of strong arms not supported him, and carried him to the bed.

Kurapika was only half conscious when Kuroro pulled the sheets on top of him. His eyes were reduced to slits when he felt the man bend over, and press a light kiss to his lips. Later, he convinced himself that such a thing was ridiculous, and that it had never happened. He had always been good at deceiving himself like that.

* * *

Kuroro exited the building silently, as if he had never been there in the first place. 

"If you hadn't been so cute," he muttered to the memory of the golden-haired boy beside him, "then I would have killed you without a second thought."

He didn't look back at the hotel as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

When Kurapika next opened his eyes, his first thought was that the sun was _too freaking bright_. He contemplated blowing it up, but then realized that that would most likely make it _brighter_, before it finally faded away. 

When he realized that he was not in his bed, he nearly had a heart attack. His head throbbed as he sat up suddenly, unsure and feeling the full effects of his first hangover.

When he first recalled Kuroro Lucifer, and his infuriating tone and smile, he plopped back into the pillows. When his thoughts reached the _kiss_ (that was absolutely, _absolutely_ a figment of his intoxicated mind) he contemplated falling asleep again, in hopes that it was all just a very, very bad dream.

No such luck.

He was no longer surprised to find out from the receptionist that the room had been listed under one 'Kuroro Lucifer'; he was only slightly irked that such a thing could actually happen to him.

Annoyed beyond reason, he resolved himself never to eat sushi again.

* * *

AN: Wow... longest drabble yet... if it's longer than 1000 words, than can it still be considered a drabble? 

I love you all! Still no requests yet, though... gotta catch up some more...


	24. Margin of Memory

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Margin of Memory  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika, Kuroro and the rest of the Ryodan, Leorio, Gon, and Killua. Can be seen as Kurapika+Leorio.  
**Word Count: **624  
**Warning/s: **Sort of a sequel to Margin of Error (#12), so it's advisable that you read that before this if you haven't already. Angst. Characters… uh… already dead?  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **Readers, and especially the reviewers. 4250 hits!

* * *

When he had come back to the hideout, he had expected congratulations and praise. He had carried out his first mission without a single glitch, had performed it so successfully that he got off without a single injury. 

He had expected praise, but Kuroro Lucifer had only given him a stony, yet oddly amused, stare.

"They're dead?" Kuroro asked, and Kurapika could have sworn that he had already said the answer, only moments before.

"Yes," Kurapika replied and was confused when a small smile teased itself onto Kuroro's lips.

Kuroro lifted a pale hand, and with a slight flick of his wrist, beckoned Pakunoda forward. She took one look into Kuroro's eyes, and knew exactly what was expected. Wordlessly, she pulled out a silver bullet, and loaded it into her gun.

When Pakunoda faced him and pointed the gun at his head, Kurapika was more than a little uneasy.

"Don't move, Kurapika," Kuroro said from behind Pakunoda, "this will not hurt."

The tone of voice Kuroro used was calm and soothing – Kurapika did not doubt him. "What is it?" Kurapika asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

"You'll see," Kurapika heard Kuroro say, the moment before Pakunoda fired the gun, an almost pitiful look in her eyes.

When the bullet hit him, right between the eyes, he couldn't breathe.

And he remembered.

* * *

_There was the first time Kurapika had ice cream, with Gon and Killua in tow. _

_It had been sweet – syrupy and wonderfully cold on a summer day. He remembered getting something horribly conventional – vanilla – in contrast to the strawberry pink on Gon's cone, and the minty green flecked with chocolate that Killua had chosen. _

_It had been sweet. Wonderfully sweet.

* * *

_

_The air had been heavy inside the cellar. His mother had shoved him in a few hours ago, voice urgent. She had pressed a dry, quick kiss on his forehead, and had told him not make a sound, no matter what he heard. _

_But there was no sound – not really. Maybe the walls of the cellar had been too thick for the screams to pass through. But Kurapika didn't know about those yet – he didn't know about the screams until he had emerged finally, after three days of waiting. _

_When he saw the corpses – eye sockets empty – he knew that there had been screams. _

_He remembered his mother's last words. _

"_The Spiders are attacking."_

_And, breathlessly, "I love you, son."

* * *

_

_There was a time when Kurapika had been absolutely _required_ to wear a suit and tie._

_He had been frustrated, fingers fumbling time after time, each attempt coming out slightly messier than the time preceding. _

_And Leorio had leant over, a playful jibe on his lips. Leorio's fingers were quick – precise. The tie was perfect and for a moment – _

_- their breaths mingled.

* * *

_

_Killing them had been insultingly easy. _

_Their blood had been red – so very, _very_ red. Their voiced had been strident, pleading. Kurapika's chains – Kurapika _himself_, had been relentless. _

_Killua and Gon were killed first, because they at least put up a defense, although they hadn't used their Nen. They had called out to him, telling him that he was their 'friend'. He hadn't understood, then._

_Leorio hadn't even defended himself, only begged Kurapika to remember. _

_Leorio had not been hard to kill.

* * *

_

Kurapika remembered everything, and he wished he hadn't. There was a dull thudding in his chest – anger?

No. Regret.

And Kuroro Lucifer, only moments ago a man Kurapika would have laid down his life to protect, only smiled. There was no apology in his dark eyes – only dark amusement. And Kurapika looked him, hatred gone with only regret remaining.

And Kuroro smiled.

"Good afternoon," Kuroro said, and Kurapika dully noted the smile on Kuroro's face.

"Welcome to the Genei Ryodan."

* * *

AN: As always, I love you _all_. And this was very... depressing... which means the next one will probably be CRACK in a pathetic attempt to cheer _myself_ up again...

Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, despite the gratuitous amounts of angst.


	25. Scribbles

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Scribbles  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Leorio, Killua, hinted LeoPika  
**Word Count: **531  
**Warning/s: **Spoilers for the Hunter exam.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **Kari Ishikawa, for the wonderful prompt. But I replaced Gon with Killua, because it seems more in character for Killua to make insinuations. Gon's just too nice. Also, to the readers, and especially the reviewers. 6339 hits!

* * *

Back in his hometown, Leorio had been teased mercilessly for his hobby. 

Namely, chasing anything with long legs and a chest. Preferably with a short skirt on, but if not, then something tight fitting would do just as well. It was something that happened instinctively, as normal as breathing for him.

It had been this that had caused the teasing. He'd been called a pervert and a leech for as long as he had started chasing girls, which was basically as long as he could remember.

The fact that none of the girls seemed to return his interest didn't exactly make it easier for him. With 'pervert' and 'leech' had come 'girl-repellant'. Not that such a small inconvenience would stop him; after all, he wasn't one to give up because of things like that.

So he had chased, and his friends had teased. It was the order of things, and after a while, their semi-insulting jibes had lost their effect on him. In fact, he almost expected the teasing – it was simply what they did. He couldn't really tell them to stop, considering all their words had been true, and he didn't really care what they said about him anyways.

It had almost become comforting.

He had grown up that way – constantly surrounded by the teasing words of his friends, concerning his many love interests.

So it wasn't that much of a surprise when his new friends started teasing him as well. Kurapika teased him (almost scathingly) about the fact that he had lost them so much time in the trick tower simply because he had wanted to see a naked girl. Which was completely expected, since it _had _been completely his fault.

Killua had been worse, considering that he teased Leorio about _Kurapika_.

It was subtle things – almost everything was subtle with Killua. A flicker of the eyes, or a vague, yet slightly perverse, hand motion. Leorio was incredibly grateful for this – he knew that if Kurapika caught on to the fact that Killua was making such insinuations about them, Leorio would be brained within an inch of his life.

Not that any of it was true – of course. Leorio was as straight as they came. He had never looked at Kurapika in that light, and for Killua to think so was vaguely disturbing.

He would _never_ think about another guy like that.

Even if Kurapika's mannerisms were calm, and his features delicate like a girl's. Even if his eyes were the most powerful ones Leorio had even seen, and his hair the perfect shade of gold. Even if, when Kurapika smiled, he had the most adorable dimple in one cheek. Even if Kurapika was the easiest person to talk to since –

Leorio halted his thoughts at that point. Because despite how perfect Kurapika's personality was, despite how much he looked and acted like a girl, despite how his lips would sometimes quirk lightly into a angelic smile, despite all of that, Leorio was _straight_.

…

He resolved himself to smack Killua on the back of his head the next time they should meet for being such an insufferable brat.

And he decided that maybe, just _maybe_, Kurapika was an exception.

* * *

AN: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I promise I haven't given up on writing these things completely, and I even have a good excuse. I'm working on a KuroroKurapika multi-chapter right now, which is taking up a lot of my free time. Not to mention school... but we all have problems with that, right? 

Anyways, I'll keep posting drabbles, but at a much slower rate than I usually do. And hopefully, you'll see the multi-parter soon, if I actually get around to finalizing it.

Thank you all so much for reading these and reviewing. You make me smile.


	26. Money and Wind Chimes

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Money and Wind Chimes  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/ Characters:** Mito, Ging, Gon  
**Word Count: **409  
**Warning/s: **None.Wow.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **shadow-wind auror, for the prompt: Gon, Aunt Mito, Ging and his wind chime. And to readers, of course. 7171 hits!

* * *

Mito was not a frivolous woman. She was definitely not one to shop on impulse, and to buy things that she didn't need. 

Money did not come by easily, after all. And she had a child to raise… so spending was carefully regulated. She had _always_ been careful with spending – even as a child.

Ging had not had the same inhibitions.

That wasn't to say that _he_ spent frivolously – nothing of the sort. He just hadn't been afraid to spend money – hadn't obsessively clutched at it as if it were capable of sprouting wings and flying away. He had known when to spend, and when to save.

In that respect, she supposed he had been normal. It had been she who was abnormal.

At Christmas, Ging got presents. They were always varied and random, and covered in shiny, gold and red and green wrapping paper. Bamboo flutes, silver coins, and golden bells. Once, a cricket in a small, grass cage that chirpped merrily, incessantly.

Mito usually got handed a white envelope, with her name scrawled across the top and money within. And when she looked at Ging, surrounded by his exotic gifts, she didn't feel jealous at all.

She had _money,_ after all.

On her 15th birthday, she had expected money. And for the most part, she _did_ get money. But Ging actually held out a box towards her, instead of the familiar envelope.

Perplexed, she opened it. After a moment of staring, she looked up into Ging's smiling face. "What's this?"

"A wind chime," he answered, "for you."

Mito was hesitant. "It's…"

"I thought you'd like it," Ging had broken it, "just getting money all the time must be boring."

She had stared for a second, and then smiled. "I see."

Mito did not agree with him. Money was infinitely interesting, and it never lost its appeal.

She kept the wind chime, regardless. And thought that maybe, it was worth its cost.

And years and years after Ging and his wind chime, Gon handed her a present. She looked at him, and the box in her hands. And she knew that it wasn't money.

It was Ging and his wind chime all over again, but this time it was Gon, and it wasn't a wind chime.

She resolved herself to keep it, no matter what it was. Because one look into Gon's eyes, just like one look into Ging's eyes, convinced her that it was worth its cost.

* * *

AN: Not really progressing with the multi-parter, but the good thing is I have a couple drabble ideas in my head.


	27. Wonderland

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Wonderland  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika /Kuroro  
**Word Count: **222  
**Warning/s: **CRACK.Sequel to Alice (#20), so it's advisable that you read that before this if you haven't already.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **Uchiha Naruko, because she wanted a sequel to Alice. Hope you like it.

* * *

"This," Kurapika ground out, "was absolutely _ridiculous_." 

Kuroro hmm-ed, looking vaguely amused.

Still fuming, Kurapika wiggled sideways, trying to undo the clasp on his _dress_, of all things. "It's not like I actually contributed much to the mission; Shizuku and Machi could have handled the mission easily without me."

Kuroro smiled. "It's not the first time you've worn women's clothing, Kurapika. One would think that you no longer cared about such things."

Fingers still fumbling with the clasp, Kurapika glared. "That was different. That actually had a purpose – capturing you. _This_, on the other hand, accomplished nothing."

"Maybe," Kuroro replied teasingly, "I simply wanted to see you in a dress."

"That," Kurapika snapped back, "makes you no better than the pervert we raided."

Chuckling lightly at the irate blonde, Kuroro brushed his hands away from the elusive clasp. "It's taking you too long to do something this simple."

Sighing, Kurapika let Kuroro swat away his hands. "It's your fault that I was in this dress in the first place."

Kuroro made a vaguely affirmative noise and, finally, the clasp was undone. "There. That wasn't so hard now, was it? I like you out of the dress better anyways."

Kurapika glared. "I utterly despise you."

"Liar," Kuroro lightly accused, and Kurapika pouted silently, because, really, there wasn't anything he could say to that.

* * *

AN: Ok. Sorry I haven't updated in like... _months_... 

Good news is that the Kuropika multi-chapter's coming along well, and hopefully you'll see it up here soon.

It's my birthday! Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing this thing... oh yeah... I might be putting up a couple more drabbles in the next few days, so keep checking back.


	28. Margin of Regret

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Margin of Regret  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika, Kuroro, Kurapika/Leorio, Kurapika/Kuroro  
**Word Count: **703  
**Warning/s: **Uh… insanity? Sequel to number 12, Margin of Error, and 24, Margin of Memory. Be done with Yorkshin Arc before reading this. OOC Kuroro. ANGST.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **Everyone. Because I've taken too long with updating these drabbles, and I love you all for putting up with me until I can agan.

* * *

The air was heavy with moisture. It had just stopped raining moments ago: a hard, unrelenting torrent of violent gusts of wind and waves of rain. Now, the wailing and pounding had stopped, finally exhausted, leaving the only source of sound as the repetitive, seemingly interminable dripping of water off the rooftops and gutters and onto the stone-paved street. 

Kurapika sat above it all, looking out at the stark, gray world. He was half in the window, half out, delicately balanced, listening to the silence that comes after the rain. A single gust of wind would have been enough to sway him off his perch and to his death on the hard rock below, had he of let it.

But there was no point in simply letting himself fall; not when he was always being watched.

Behind him, Kuroro Lucifer shifted, his eyes tracing the Kurata's, trying to see what had captured the younger man's attention. But, of course, he couldn't find it, not when Kurapika was looking into a different would: the past.

"We're early," Kuroro said, the silence beginning to wear on his nerves. "The rest of the Spiders should be here in a few days or so."

Kurapika didn't even blink, much less move. It was of no importance to him what the Spider did, anyways.

Kuroro continued, just as if Kurapika had shown interest. "We're here for the auctions, of course. I don't expect there to be as many valuable items as last time, but –"

"Yorkshin hasn't changed at all," Kurapika broke in, cutting Kuroro off sharply. "It looks exactly as it did last year. You even chose the same hideout - don't you think that's foolish? It's so easy to track you now; you don't even bother to cover your tracks, you fool. You're not at the top of the world, Lucifer; you're just another low class thief who can't seem to let go like –"

"I shouldn't have brought you here," Kuroro mused. "I should have left you behind with Pakunoda – it's still too soon for you to be in this city. It's only been a year after all – you're still bitter."

"I would have killed her," Kurapika hissed. "I'm strong enough to kill any of them."

The dripping outside continued, suffocating the both of them. _It rained last year too_, Kuroro remembered, offhandedly. _It was raining when I sent Kurapika to kill those three_.

Kuroro sighed. "I can't bring your clan back to life, Kurapika. I've already helped you regain all of the eyes. Isn't that enough?"

Kurapika stood, and gave him a stony glare.

"It's the kids, then, isn't it?" Kuroro asked, voice almost urgent. "You hate me because I made you kill the kids."

Kurapika was not thinking of Gon and Killua – he could not recall Gon's voice or Killua's smile.

Kuroro cracked, as he knew he would when the conversation first began. "You loved him, didn't you? And now you can't forget the moment you struck him down – the moment your chains pierced his chest," Kuroro raged, unable to stop his harsh words. "You _belonged_ to him, didn't you?"

Kurapika closed his eyes, listening to the incessant dripping of the rainwater outside. He took a deep breath, and for a moment, he was not in the dusty old warehouse, but in a hotel bathroom, filled with the scent of Leorio's aftershave.

A breeze of air wafted into the room, through the window, and Kurapika swayed, tilting precariously, not caring if he were to slip. He leaned back into empty air, wondering if the dripping of his own blood would make the same sound as dripping rain.

The moment before he plummeted, when he was suspended in air, Kuroro reached out and pulled him into the room, away from eternity. "I love you," Kuroro whispered fervently into Kurapika's hair, "I love you. I'm so sorry."

With his eyes closed, Kurapika could almost pretend that it was not Kuroro who held him. He could almost imagine that it was Leorio's arms wrapped securely around him, anchoring him to the ground. That it was Leorio who whispered such words into his hair –

It was no use. Kuroro's embrace was far too cold for Kurapika to ever convince himself.


	29. Rest

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Rest  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika, Kuroro. Oddly Kuropika… maybe?  
**Word Count: **614  
**Warning/s: **You should be done with Yorkshin. Kinda depressing.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **Everyone. You readers and reviewers make all this writing worth it. 10,200 hits! Woot!

* * *

He hit the ground at an odd angle, and heard something snap. The chains disappeared, and he knew it had been his right wrist. It was not surprising, really, considering how long and roughly he had been using it. And there was no pain – not really – it was just another injury, insignificant compared to the wounds he had already sustained. 

"That's your wrist, Kurata," Kuroro said from above him, "and even if you could ignore your broken ribs, you can't fight without your wrist."

Kurapika did not answer. He did not even move. The red bled out of his eyes, and he lay there – just breathing. Living.

Kuroro towered over him, voice neither friendly nor hostile. "Your attacks are useless now that I know the properties of your chains."

Kurapika gave a wry, self-deprecating smile. "They were enough for the rest of the Spiders, and the rest of the Ryodan knew of my abilities as well."

There was a moment of silence, and Kurapika knew they were both remembering the dead.

"I do not hate your for it," Kuroro stated, calmly, "and yet you hate me for killing your village. Aren't you tired of it all, Kurata?"

Kurapika pushed at the ground, feebly trying to stand. His arm bucked under his weight, and he crashed back to the ground. "Yes. I'm tired."

Kuroro kneeled towards him, expression blank. "Then why won't you just stop?" I took your village from you, and you took my Spiders from me. In that way, we are both the last survivors. There is no need to pursue your revenge any further."

A low, raspy chucked bubbled from Kurapika's throat, tasting faintly metallic. "Don't you think I know that? I'm not a fool, Kuroro. If I could have stopped, I would have long ago."

There was a bitter, hollow truth it that. They had crossed paths many times, and except for the first few times, it had been rather a one-sided fight. It did not mean that Kurapika fought with any less fervor, only that Kuroro had grown used to Kurapika's limited, predictable movements. Conflicts always left the Kurata bleeding, half-dead, and Kuroro barely scratched.

"Why do you fight, Kurapika, when you know you can no longer win?" Kuroro asked, curious.

"I was young, once," Kurapika answered, "and stupid. I made an oath I no longer wish to fulfill, but that does not mean the oath is any less powerful." Kurapika met Kuroro's eyes, and Kuroro understood.

"I have not killed you yet, Kurapika," Kuroro said, voice soft. "I had wanted you to stop. It would be a waste of your talent for you to die by my hand."

"A mistake," Kurapika echoed Kuroro's thoughts. "It was a mistake to underestimate my pride, Kuroro." Kurapika did not move as he spoke, only stared.

Kuroro looks into Kurapika's eyes – pierces into his soul. And he sees how little remains. It is shocking and expected at the same time. And he supposes that it doesn't matter if Kurapika's soul's wounded, emaciated. Kuroro had not been merciful, though, even if it had been his intention.

He had dragged it out for far too long. They were both older now. It had been ten years since the first time they had met. Kuroro had let it go on, foolishly believing that Kurapika would finally lay his mission down, and sleep.

Kurapika sees the darkness in Kuroro's eyes, and for the first time in years, the blonde gives a genuine smile. Because only they can understand each other, in the end.

"Goodbye, Kurapika," Kuroro murmurs, voice gentle, as he strikes.

Kurapika's eyes are a deep, calm blue before he dies. And finally, he can rest.

* * *

AN: Last one for a while, I'm sorry to say. I'll try to write some more soon?


	30. Mystery

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Mystery  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika/Kuroro  
**Word Count: **189  
**Warning/s: **You should be done with Yorkshin.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **Everyone. 13500 hits! And sorry about being so lazy lately… life's been interesting.

* * *

Somehow, they had fallen in love. 

How could it have happened?

They were always aware of the other's movements. There was a chain around Kuroro's heart, after all. Through it Kuroro could feel by the constricting bind the level of the Kurata's power at any time, and if he concentrated, even a faint twinge of emotion. Kurapika, for his part, could feel every heartbeat, every breath – ringing in his soul like a metronome. They were, in such a condition, always _aware_ of the other.

It was an intimacy they shared, even when they were thousands of miles apart.

When Kuroro had the chain removed, even as he felt his surge in Nen, he could not help feeling a sense of loss.

And Kurapika's soul had grown quiet, dormant.

When they next met, it took only a glance, not on a battlefield, but on a crowded city street engulfed in a sea of strangers.

They locked eyes, and it was not love at first sight, because they hadn't really been strangers for a long time.

* * *

Somehow, they had fallen in love. 

How could it have happened?

How could it not?


	31. Margin of Hatred

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Margin of Hatred  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika, Kuroro, Kurapika/Leorio, Kurapika/Kuroro  
**Word Count: **934  
**Warning/s: **Uh… insanity? Sequel to number 12, Margin of Error, 24, Margin of Memory, and 28, Margin of Regret. Be done with Yorkshin Arc before reading this. Semi-OOC Kuroro. Inspired heavily after reading Oedipus Rex, although I do believe Shooting Star City makes a poor Thebes. ANGST.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication: **To all of my readers, and especially the two who requested a sequel (and this is definitely the end) to the 'Margin' series. Trust me when I say that if Yuki-Uxinta and Akira J.S. hadn't specifically asked for a continuation, this would not have been written.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Such a long time. It had been such a horribly long time. But things like hatred are like that – they last and last, outliving the hater at times – immortal.

There was no one cause of the hatred there; it was an impossible tangle of spider web thin threads, overlapping, interwoven and knotted. There were many causes, true, but there was only one person in the middle of it all. It was a cruel history that haunted this man – he had been burdened with more than most could imagine. This did not make the citizens of Shooting Star City hate him any less.

The city had long been dead, festering in garbage and human refuse, even before the man had arrived there. No one had maintained any illusions that the city would have a future, as it was. But it had sustained, in a way, a society. Although the city was beyond repair, the humans who inhabited it managed to survive – alternating among such behaviors such as helping, preying, killing, and saving each other.

But not even that was left, anymore.

The citizens hated Kurapika for that, although they knew his story. It had leaked from the famous Genei Ryodan years ago – when it had still existed. It was a story passed through the generations, as a bedtime story to a child, as a wild tale of terror in desolate alleyways.

Kurapika's memory was cursed in this city, but he was not the antagonist. Not really.

It did not matter in the least.

Kuroro Lucifer did not know what to do. It was all too strange, this. It had not been in his calculations, and now, there was nothing to do about it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_It was degrading to him, really, when he thought of how pitifully little time it had taken for him to fall in love with the Kurata. It stung his pride even more when it was factored in that Kurapika had, in fact, done nothing but alienate him ever since he had regained his memories. But now that it had happened… now that it had happened…_

_What could he possibly do?_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_It was a moment of folly that caused Kuroro to take Kurapika to Shooting Star City. Kurapika had grown stronger – too strong for anyone else in the Ryodan. Almost too strong for him. Traveling with the Kurata had become an unnecessary risk. _

_There were flaws, of course, to the Kurata tribe. The Crimson Eyes, which gave them such great power, also held their greatest weakness. Kuroro had discovered it, and it was how all of this was even possible. _

_There were precious few buildings left standing in Shooting Star City, but Kuroro had found a suitable one after only a few days of searching. The wards were strategically placed in the rooms of the top floor. Kurapika had been forced inside, and then sealed there. _

_Kuroro knew how much the Kurata hated him in that moment – that moment when even his physical freedom was sealed. But it couldn't be helped – Kuroro could not let him go. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_His movements were bound, but he was left free to think. And he thought of his clan, the massacre, and Crimson Eyes. He thought of Hunter Cards, of chains, and justice. He thought of Gon and Killua and Leorio Leorio Leorio._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He had only been nineteen when he had been sealed. He never stepped foot outside of the building again.

Kuroro's love, forever unreturned, was stifling.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_I could take away his memories again," Pakunoda suggested, seeing the weariness and defeat in Kuroro's eyes. "It would be so much simpler if I did. You wouldn't have to keep him there, then. And you would be able to leave, to travel again."_

_Kuroro's laugh was dark, empty. "That's not what I want. You don't understand, Pakunoda. I remember how he was the first time you removed his memories. Childlike in simplicity – do you remember how he was so easy to manipulate? That's not him – not the person he really is. I can't just…" he faltered. _

"_Erase," Pakunoda finished for him, comprehending only too well, despite his belief that she wouldn't be able to. "But he hates you, you know."_

"_I know."_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The only ambiguous part of the story was of the death. Some whispered that Kurapika had somehow killed Kuroro, finally, and then killed himself. Double suicide. Some believed that it was just a matter of old age for them both. Others proclaimed confidently that it had been poison, smuggled in by another of the Ryodan group.

There was no evidence to back any of the theories up, but it was obvious that there had been death. Because as the Kurata's body had wasted away, his hatred had remained. It was a dark, infectious poison to the city, damning all of its inhabitants.

A man keeled over in the shadowed street, coughing up blood. His daughter rushed to him, only to double over herself, unable to breathe.

It was not Kurapika's fault. Everyone knew that. He had not asked to have been orphaned, defiled, loved by Kuroro Lucifer. He was only a victim of fate, in the end. Perhaps the greatest victim of them all.

No one in the city cared; they were too diseased to do anything but hate.

Subconsciously they may have realized that only hate can erase hate, and that if they hated Kurapika's memory enough they may someday be free of the curse.

In that respect they were mirroring Kuroro in the belief that Kurapika would be at rest someday.

They were foolish to believe that the Kurata's hate could be so easily erased.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Sorry to say, but I haven't really given much thought to the Feitan/Pie drabble request yet. But I'm thinking about the KuraKillua request from waaaaaaay back! Uh… hope to have it written soon? And the bar thingy isn't working...


	32. Fall

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Fall  
**Rating: **R  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Read till the end, and you'll find out.  
**Word Count: **306  
**Warning/s: **You should be done with the York Shin Arc before reading this. And there is a lack of sanity.  
**Dedication:** I LOVE YOU ALL. I'm cosplaying as Sailor Mars on Friday. Oh woe is me.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He does not jump. If he did, all he would see would be the earth, common dirt: brown, gritty, and mundane. There would be no point in jumping only to see what he is surrounded by day after day.

He falls, instead.

It must have started when he was four or five – he vaguely remembers his first concussion – then. He started small, gaining only glimpses of the empty expanse of sky. A tree, some stairs, a ladder. Then, the second story of a building. Only a broken arm, somehow, so he had moved onto the third. The click of the window opening, the swish of his clothes, whispering against the windowsill as he leans back into nothing.

He is a morbid person, so he wonders idly how far he can fall before he breaks.

Of the face of a cliff – precious seconds falling before tree branches below claw at him, slowing him down, ripping clothes, skin to shreds. And above it all, he cannot see the sky because the leaves are in the way.

He doesn't die, then. His Nen makes it harder for that to happen.

Mountains were not enough, but man had always made up for that. The eleventh story of a skyscraper – no? – then the twelfth. Not even a broken arm now – ha – foolish mortals to think they could kill him with guns and steel when he couldn't even get himself to choke on air.

Thirteenth floor, and maybe this is finally it, because he wants to go with the blue clarity of the sky above him. He leans, sways, falls back and sighs because every time there's a moment between standing and falling. A suspension in air when the sky first becomes truly visible.

The wind caresses him, and he blinks. Frowns.

'There's a cloud,' Feitan thinks.

Pity. Thirteen's enough to shatter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Was it out of character?


	33. Wait

**Series: **Hunter x Hunter  
**Title: **Wait  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika/ Killua  
**Word Count: **261  
**Warning/s: **Fluff, and lack of understanding.  
**Disclaimers: **Not mine.  
**Dedication: **shiizuu, who wanted some Kurapika/ Killua. Sorry it took so long… but this pairing's a bit awkward for me.

* * *

Kurapika, Killua decided, simply was not ready yet. He was, despite his older age, without knowledge on the matters of the heart. Oh, and that was ok, because there were things he needed to do first. 

Killua understood that Kurapika was simply focusing on his revenge, and would continue to do so until he was at rest. Kurapika had the whole clan counting on him, and it was a heavy burden, although a bit ridiculous.

But Killua knew, and he was patient. Let Kurapika solve his personal demons first – right now they had top priority. All journeys had an end, after all, and Killua knew when to wait.

So he shot the blond sidelong glances, now and then, but kept his silence.

He would wait until Kurapika was ready.

* * *

Killua, Kurapika knew, simply was not ready yet. He was too young, and had yet to get his priorities in line. He still needed a few years to realize what love really was. Oh, and that was fine, because Kurapika was occupied for a while yet. 

He estimated that it would take Killua a couple of months _at least_ to figure out his feelings. He was only now beginning to understand, after all; did he really think Kurapika was oblivious to those sneaky glances?

Killua was much too young to realize that love had no boundaries.

But Kurapika knew, and was patient. The kid would come around someday, after all, and Kurapika knew when to wait.

So he smiled secret smiles, but kept his silence.

He would wait until Killua was ready.


	34. Superficial Beauty

**Series: **Hunter x Hunter  
**Title: **Superficial Beauty  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kuroro/ Kurapika  
**Word Count: **245  
**Warning/s: **Yorkshin Arc.  
**Disclaimers: **Not mine.  
**Dedication: **Everyone who wanted a happy Kuroro/Kurapika.

* * *

It is the rare, almost unattainable things that are the most beautiful. He supposes that is why he longs for them; because as such a thief, he is one of the few who can actually obtain such beauty. Beauty was such a heroic trap: it led to the Crimson Eyes, to the Yorkshin fiasco, to so many events that had led to complications. 

Beauty was addictive, to be treasured. It was those few days in the year when the sky was blue, and the sun shining, but raining at the same time. The light caught, glimmered, and in those moments, the air would be saturated with a million liquid diamonds.

They were truly moments to hold close. And always so fleeting.

There is a new beauty now, in the fluctuating eyes of the Kurata. Kurapika's golden hair, of course, rivaled diamonds easily. And such a pale, heart-shaped face – one that was smooth as marble and fine as silk. He was, in a word, perfect.

But Kuroro knew that there was more to offer. All of his features shown openly were only _superficial_, and Kurapika was anything but. There was something deeper, harder to obtain, but only that much more worth the effort.

It was a daunting task, but Kuroro Lucifer was not one to back down from a challenge.

He completed his duty as a thief flawlessly. He had stolen the beauty of Kurapika's smile, and the devotion of his heart to show for it.


	35. Fifty Themes

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Fifty Themes  
**Rating: **G-R  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kuroro/Kurapika  
**Word Count: **1264  
**Warning/s: **Uh… Yorkshin. Slightly alarming fluctuations from mind-numbing fluff to angst. Homicidal tendencies? Sometimes smutty…  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never mine, really.

* * *

AN: My take on the LiveJournal 50 Themes One Sentence Challenge. Man, this took me forever. Pardon the bad grammar.

* * *

**1. Ring**

Kuroro does not sleep when Kurapika is sick, instead choosing to watch until there are dark rings under his eyes, gripped by an emotion he cannot explain.

**2. Hero**

Kurapika wanted to be a hero once, but when it came to killing Kuroro, justice paled.

**3. Memory**

If only they could forget their memories, the both of them, they would have a chance at being happy.

**4. Box**

Kurapika remembered being boxed in the musty cellar, hearing the screams of his parents, and wondering if he would be next.

**5. Run**

He had tried to escape, when he first realized what was happening, but eventually he fell back into Kuroro's arms, too tired to run.

**6. Hurricane**

Kuroro had never witnessed a hurricane before he looked into Kurapika's eyes, overwhelming in their intensity of fury, remorse, hatred, and love.

**7. Wings**

Kuroro keeps him caged up, like a bird with clipped wings, because he could not bear it if Kurapika were to leave.

**8. Cold**

When Kuroro is gone, and he is left behind, Kurapika sleeps on Kuroro's side of the bed, hugging his pillow had buried in the blankets, as he tries not to feel so cold.

**9. Red**

Kurapika lies still on the ground, bent and broken and pale as death, and although Kurapika is the one with the Crimson Eyes, Kuroro sees red.

**10. Drink**

If there really existed an Elixir of Life, a drink with the ability to shower eternal youth and beauty, Kuroro thinks that it must be housed in Kurapika's soul.

**11. Midnight**

If Kurapika is the sun, shining with his ideals and his justice, then Kuroro must be midnight, because together they are complete.

**12. Temptation**

There is temptation on both their sides, still, in the dead of night, to reach over for a pale, slim neck and _strangle_, but they are both too cowardly to try.

**13. View**

Kurapika was mourning, beautiful, avenging, angelic, cruel, naïve, and Kuroro was cleaver, disgusting, loathed, heroic; really, it depended on the point of view.

**14. Music**

Senritsu knew long before they did, hearing the matched tempo of their heartbeats, sweet music of love.

**15. Silk**

Moments after the Kurata slaughter, it rains, and Kuroro stands there, needing no redemption, as the blood slides off of him like silk.

**16. Cover**

It is during the quiet times (trying to fall asleep at night, listening to the soft rain under an overcast sky) that Kurapika wonders what he has done, and feels covered with death.

**17. Promise**

"I'll kill you someday," Kurapika whispers to Kuroro even as he falls into an embrace, and it is not a threat but a promise.

**18. Dream**

Kurapika looks at Kuroro, asleep and with an arm slung across Kurapika's waist, and dreams of the day he will be able to forgive his own transgressions.

**19. Candle**

He is a candle lit at both ends, carrying out his revenge and struggling with guilt as he does so, and Kurapika cannot help but to wonder when he will burn out.

**20. Talent**

It was never about talent; it was sheer determination that gave him enough power to kill Kuroro.

**21. Silence**

They do not speak of the Kurata massacre because they do not know what to say; that does not make the silence more bearable.

**22. Journey**

Kurapika was terrified when he looked at Kuroro, because he could not see joy at the end of the journey.

**23. Fire**

Looking at the mangled bodies of his loved ones, Kurapika felt his soul on fire and drenched it with tears, knowing that there would be no one to pick up the ashes.

**24. Strength**

It does not take much strength to kill a person (to snap a neck, to crush a windpipe) and it is always so easy, but then, Kuroro asks himself, why is Kurapika still alive?

**25. Mask**

Kuroro does not need to mask his emotions; all he has to do is smile and Kurapika will no longer want to know the truth.

**26. Ice**

Kurapika looks into Kuroro's eyes, so void that they are chilling, and learns that ice can burn just as much as fire.

**27. Fall**

It was a long and tedious journey, wrought with pain and pity and the past, but eventually they fell together, exhausted and having nowhere else they could go.

**28. Forgotten**

They tried so very, very hard, laughing and smiling, but for all that, the past could not be forgotten.

**29. Dance**

They fall into the motions, a graceful and deadly dance, fighting and trying to destroy and both half afraid that they might succeed.

**30. Body**

To them, there was nobody but the other.

**31. Sacred**

Hand in hand, they enter the sacred place, both fearing the in the back of their minds a sort of divine punishment, because they had lost their purity so long ago.

**32. Farewells**

Kurapika finally felt his personal demons evaporate the day Kuroro had bid the Ryodan farewell, and had never looked back.

**33. World**

Kuroro has offered Kurapika the world countless times, but every time Kurapika declines, because Kuroro's love is enough.

**34. Formal**

Kuroro notices that Kurapika always has an air of formality, even when with his friends, and that it is only with each other that Kurapika can relax and laugh from the soul.

**35. Fever**

It is summer, and they crush themselves together, kissing, licking and biting feverishly, as if there is nothing else in the world.

**36. Laugh**

The last time he laughed without a tendril of darkness in his soul was years ago, in a small tribal village, surrounded by his family and friends, drowning in the scent of grass and sunshine.

**37. Lies**

Kurapika's eyes are red, a dagger in his heart, as he looks at Kuroro and realizes that it has all been lies.

**38. Forever**

'There is no such thing as forever,' Kuroro thinks as he watches Kurapika's back, the blond walking out of his life for the final time.

**39. Overwhelmed**

Nausea overwhelmed him as he floundered, gripping Kuroro's strong hand, glad that he would see him one last time.

**40. Whisper**

When Kuroro first says those three little words, _'I love you'_, his voice is only a whisper, but it carries over like the crashing of a waterfall.

**41. Wait**

Five hours after the beginning of the massacre, and as Machi moves to kill the last little boy, Kuroro raises his hand and commands 'wait', sensing so much more.

**42. Talk**

They do not talk; their heated lips and fumbling hands and lustful glances are volumes without the burden of words.

**43. Search**

There is no point to searching for a meaning behind their relationship, because it cannot be explained.

**44. Hope**

After Yorkshin, Kuroro thinks of the Kurata, and realizes there is no point hoping for what he can never have.

**45. Eclipse**

Kurapika imagined that it was much like drowning, the moment when love eclipsed his rationality, and he let go of his past to reach for Kuroro.

**46. Gravity**

Kurapika looked at the blood on his hands and Kuroro's still cooling corpse on the bed, feeling a hollow ache where his heart should have been, slowly comprehending the horrible gravity of what he had just done.

**47. Highway**

Loving Kuroro was like driving on the highway, fast and empowering and thrilling in the fact that if he crashed, he would not survive.

**48. Unknown**

They stood looking into the darkness, backs straight and eyes calm, not afraid of facing the unknown because they had each other.

**49. Lock**

Kuroro had no qualms about locking him away, even if Kurapika hated it, because this way the Kurata would be his alone.

**50. Breathe**

Beneath him Kurapika's legs are spread open wantonly, the younger man's eyes glazed with lust, and for a moment, Kuroro forgets to breathe.


	36. Child's Play

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Child's play  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing/ Characters:** Kurapika, Kuroro  
**Word Count: **313  
**Warning/s: **Uh. Yorkshin.  
**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.  
**Dedication:** Lynlyn, Yukitsu, Blitz Magnus, Mistriss 259, and everyone else who writes amazing Hunter X Hunter. And all the readers. 19,000 hits!

* * *

Of course he had played games as a child. Oh, nothing fancy, like the videogames and computer games and virtual realities that Killua knew. And not the peaceful forest wanderings that Gon still played. No, Kurapika's games were different. He, unlike Killua and Gon, had other children to play with, after all. 

Kicking a ball in the dry summer grass, reducing it to dust underneath their feet. Wrestling with other boys twice his size, yet somehow winning every time. Running away, with others, and hiding from the seeker. All with rules to follow, and you lose if you break them.

Always playing such senseless, useless games with the ones he had grown to love. Not a moment was wasted.

* * *

Of course he had played games as a child. Not traditional games, by any means, but games none the less. And his games never had any rules, except one. 

To never lose.

When running away from muggers, how high up could he jump from without breaking his leg on the way down? How attentive would he be when sleeping, and how long would it take him to wake up when a shadow looms above him, ready to slit his throat? How much could he steal and carry and run with, without being caught? When was it time to relinquish his prize, and run for his life in earnest?

Kuroro was not lacking in childhood games. Not at all.

* * *

They're playing a game now. To Kurapika, it's serious instead of the games of childhood. There are so many rules to follow, in order for him to reach the end. He's never played something so deadly, and does not realize that there are no rules in the game of death, except for one. Kuroro's realized that rule long, long ago. 

Kurapika chose the wrong opponent, the wrong opponent chose _him_.

For Kuroro, this is child's play.


	37. Air

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Air  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing/ Characters:** Kurapika  
**Word Count: **290  
**Warning/s: **Uh… general unpleasantness. Icky. And chronological order? Yeah… not so much.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication:** Ooh… hmm. This is morbid and depressing enough that I think it'd be an insult to dedicate it to anyone… but if anyone wants to claim it then sure, why not.

* * *

There is a moment of air, and that second is enough to send him sprawling, choking, gasping for just a second more. 

It took him so, so long to work himself free of the constricting embrace around him. When he took his first breath, it was suffocating in its acrid smoke and stench of death. It was hardly a paradise which he surfaced to, but at least he could breathe.

There is nothing more terrifying than being buried alive, except perhaps the knowledge that his burial was a mercy. Muffled screams faintly managed to worm themselves through the layers of splintered wood and dirt, hinting at the horror above.

He did not envy them, then. But at least they had air to fill their lungs, even if it was released in a mindless wail.

How had he gotten there, in that now collapsed cellar, when no one else had escaped? Was his escape even that? An escape?

He doesn't begin to claw himself out until the screams have stopped. He knows he must act fast, because the air passing through the dank cellar is stale with death and fear and promises of suffocation. When he begins, he doesn't know what will go first, the layers of dirt or his hands.

Feeling slick, coppery blood running down his arms, he really, really hopes that it won't be his hands.

When he finally saw a spark of light, and the new air hit his face, he thought that surely the worst was over. That he was almost out, and everything else would sort itself out, somehow.

When he stepped out completely and saw the countless mangled bodies littering the village in front of him, he realized that it was only the beginning.

* * *

AN: I'm lacking inspiration, again. Drabble requests much appreciated! If I don't get any requests... then it might be a long, long while before I update again...


	38. Prayer

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Prayer  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing/ Characters:** Kurapika  
**Word Count: **117  
**Warning/s: **Not happy.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication:** Uh. Definitely inspired by The Poisonwood Bible, by Kingsolver.

* * *

There is a prayer on his lips – spoken so softly that the wind robs it away almost before it has time to take form. He does not remember any other prayer but this one – the one that will save his soul. He walks on, with eyes of steel and a horrible duty on his heart. He has never forgiven himself for breathing and walking around when he knows he should be a corpse. Robbed of its eyes before they have a chance to decay. 

He trudges on because his fate was a different one. _We must walk the path before us, as ordained by God._

It was never about revenge, really. His was a story of redemption.


	39. Gravedigger

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Gravedigger  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing/ Characters:** Kurapika  
**Word Count: **162  
**Warning/s: **Not happy. Still.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**Dedication:** Go read Grass by Carl Sandburg. It's worth the time.

* * *

_This is your duty, child. Here's a shovel. There is the dirt, all around you, beneath your feel, entangled in your hair, mixed in your Kurata blood. Hurry, child, this is not a job that can be delayed. You must get them all under before the flesh starts falling from their bones. _

_Don't look at their faces while you do it. Don't look into any of them until the last, or hatred will make you forget your task. _

_And looking into the empty eye sockets of that final one (your mother, once), you'll find a new duty altogether.

* * *

_

When he first begins, he sees no end. Piles of bodies, all needing to be buried, prayed for, remembered. He's small, still, and not strong enough. But he will not allow himself to stop.

He does not cry until the last body. Then he lets himself go.

* * *

_My sweet child. You will be an avenger someday. But for now, you are a gravedigger. Ours. _


	40. Higher Evolution

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter**  
Title: **Higher Evolution**  
Rating: **PG -13**  
Pairing/ Characters: **None.**  
Word Count: **1063**  
Warning/s: **Chimera Ant arc… at least the beginning.**  
Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of his cell phone vibrating against the hard top of his nightstand. Giving it a tired look, for it meant another day senselessly crusading on a mission he had long been weary of, he, for once, did not answer it. A few moments later it stopped, its motion ceased and its screen dark.

Kurapika lifted his head a fraction, glancing at the clock, and groaned. 4:43 a.m. Settling back into his bed, he hoped to get a few more hours of sleep.

By the time he got up again, he had forgotten completely about the call.

* * *

The second call came moments before he was to meet his boss. Seeing as how, to him, there was no one else of importance to talk to, he ignored it – taking only the time to put it on silent.

The third call lit up his phone in a flurry of multi-colored cheer – half a second before he pounced his new 'assignment,' alerting the nen-user to Kurapika's presence. Therefore causing the blonde to be more violent than he would have preferred. Utterly exasperated at the device, he turned it off completely.

* * *

He spotted the man a block away, and his presence was surprising enough to make Kurapika pause. Leorio spotted him seconds later, easily with Kurapika in his bright tribal clothes, and the anxiety in his eyes melted into frustration.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Leorio said as way of greeting, his voice thin with worry and sleepless nights. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. We need to go –"

"Leorio," Kurapika cut him off, realizing that this was just eh beginning of another of the man's rants. "We shouldn't talk here. My apartment is close."

The fact that Leorio didn't even argue was in itself worrisome. It seemed as if the man was running on autopilot – pure will and no sustenance.

Kurapika leads him into his apartment, and sits him on a chair – the only one in his bare, utilitarian room.

"Why are you here, Leorio?" he asks, finally.

Leorio, for his part, seemed to have gathered his thoughts into coherent speech in the time it had taken them to walk there. Taking a big breath, he began. "Have you heard of the Chimera Ants?"

If this question caught him off guard, Kurapika did not let it show. "Of course," he responded.

"I think Gon and Killua are in trouble with them," Leorio rushed, "and that means we need to go."

Kurapika blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Now. We need to go now," Leorio clarified.

"Why?" Kurapika asked, his voice weary – at both the situation and Leorio's explanation of it. "What makes you think they're even there?"

Leorio glanced at his feet, vaguely embarrassed, "Well, I don't know for sure. But," he continued hurriedly, before Kurapika could cut in with a scathing remark, "they _have_ to be there. They haven't been answering their calls, either, and they always manage to land themselves in the middle of thinks like this. I thought that you might have already been there when you didn't answer, until Senritsu told me that you had been assigned here a few weeks ago."

Kurapika stared. "So then, naturally you want us to storm into a warzone without understanding the situation in the slightest."

"You can't possibly," Leorio said, desperately, "be suggesting that we leave there to die."

A spark of uncharacteristic anger welled up at Leorio's thoughtless words. "Leorio," he ground out, "try for a second to understand how ridiculous you're sounding. We would be liabilities more than anything.

"We don't know what's going on. We're shooting blind. We would be killed in moments – yes," Kurapika continued, before Leorio could object, "even me."

Acting logically never was one of Leorio's strengths. "Don't you understand that they're _evil_?"

Too much.

Kurapika stormed out of his apartment, slamming the door as he went.

* * *

He wished, as he fumed, walking the poorly lit streets of the city, that he could classify evil so easily. To be able to condemn someone so blindly, so completely, based only on what he thought he knew.

Kurapika had seen evil. It had lurked, tangible in its strength, in the empty eye sockets of still living people – slowly bleeding away their lives. It had been in the sudden cruelty in which he had been pledged to a life of vengeance. It had haunted him in Pakunoda's death – her choosing between life and love.

He had known evil and he had not known evil and he could not define it.

The Chimera Ants did evil things – did that make them evil?

The Genei Ryodan had done evil things – did that make them evil?

He had done evil things – did that make him evil?

He returns to the apartment, exhausted, only to find Leorio sleeping stiffly in the chair he had left him in.

Sighing, Kurapika pulls a blanket over one of his only friends, and waits for morning.

* * *

"I came to you because I can't do this alone," Leorio confessed over breakfast. "You stand a chance – I don't."

Kurapika pauses before reaching for his coffee. "We don't know if they're evil, Leorio," he begins, "evil is a point of view. We only know one thing, really."

"What?"

"That they present a threat to mankind. That they are, perhaps, the higher evolution which will eventually overrun our own race."

Leorio looked skeptical. "And having the potential threat to wipe out mankind makes them just peachy in your book."

Kurapika looked out of his window, unable to meet Leorio's eyes. "We cannot deny them their genetic potential. Humans, after all, haven't hesitated to use theirs." He remembered the feel of a gravedigger, never completely able to wash the tainted dirt out from under his nails. "Not even against each other."

"So you plan on meeting this threat by doing absolutely nothing."

"I will wait until I have no choice by to do something."

Leorio had stopped eating ages ago. "And Gon and Killua?"

"They will figure it out, I'm sure."

"What if they don't?" Leorio asks, and to look into his eyes would be Kurapika's death sentence. He thinks of how far he had gone – backwards. He thinks that he is a vector of death – that this in itself did not make him evil.

"If they don't figure it out," Kurapika replied, "then it is the Chimera Ants we should pity."

FIN


	41. Persona Excerpt

**Series: **Hunter X Hunter  
**Title: **Persona (excerpt from the first chapter)  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing/ Characters: **Kurapika/Kuroro, some Kurapika/Leorio  
**Word Count: **314  
**Warning/s: **Yorkshin Ark.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

The dreams had been pleasant at first – quiet, chattering voices and the trickle of a nearby stream that Kurapika did not remember ever visiting. Flashes of smiling faces, of golden hair and the smell of wind and grass. A child's laughter, and the steady thump of a crudely constructed leather ball hitting the floor, never resting for more than a second. He could not recognize their faces, but he knew their names – all of their names – and they knew his.

The dreams left him softly, like the whisper of a breeze. And he wakes up, smiling, and looks into the eyes of his beloved, thinking them dark and romantic.

But something had gone wrong in his dreamland. And suddenly he wasn't himself anymore.

He walked through a village, one so familiar, with roads he had committed to memory. But it was a detached remembering – it was a memory, but at the same time, it wasn't _his_ memory. But he looked down at his hands, and they were his hands from a decade ago. He could see the border fringe of his golden hair, framing his face. So he knew it was himself, he could tell that the body was his own.

He saw the corpses, but did not allow himself to bend over and look closely. Because he knew, he simply_ knew_, what he would find if he looked into the faces – faces that had names attached to them.

And even if he didn't know them… even if he had never seen them before…

He was afraid to look, because he _knew_ the eye sockets would be empty. He was too much of a coward to check.

He wakes up to the face of his lover, his lover with eyes the color of soot. And he wakes up with the taste of ashes in his mouth, and wonders who it is that has died.

**

AN: IMPORTANT!

This is part of the first chapter of my completely _finished_, completely _posted_ multipart piece, under the title _Persona_.

Please check it out.

- Inverse-chan


End file.
